


A Spark in the Void

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3755548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam Baker is many things: creative, cocky, irresponsible, a bit of a smart ass, a painter, and an employee at Lotus; a leader in worldwide private security. But after rescuing a young girl from a brutal dictator and getting her as a partner, the world he knows comes crashing down around them all. Will the revelations drive him to save his world by damning another? Modern AU with a slow start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction to Destruction

Part 1

“Little bit of black there. Are those even feathers? Oh come on Adam, you’re better than this.” A little over a minute later, the redhead removed his stencils and began judging his work. “Not bad if I do say so myself.” he finally said with a smirk. He heard the footsteps of someone walking behind him, but they didn't say anything. “What do you think?” He asked and gestured to the painting.

“I think that’s a count of vandalism and you need to come with me.” said a stern voice behind him. Adam whipped around with a look of surprise to see none other than an officer from the Portland Police Department, the good ol’ PPD, standing behind him.

“Oh come on; vandalism?” his tone sounded offended. “Officer that is art.” He again gestured to the wall that had a black and white ostrich with its neck ending in the security camera that was watching the street from the alley.

“Sure it is, now why don’t we just go to the station and we can “discuss” your idea of art, alright?”

“Well then hold on a minute.” said the red-head, holding his index finger up to the officer while fishing in his pocket for something. Finally he pulled out his phone and accessed the camera. “Can I at least get a photo of this before you take me in?”

“Sure.” he said in an exasperated tone. “But make it quick.”

“Alright. Hey wait.” Adam said.

“What?” the officer questioned

“Come on, we’ll make this a group shot. Come over and stand with me, it’ll be a shot of my art, myself, and the officer that busted me.” The officer sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Alright, I’ll humor you.”

“Cool, now just stand here next to me aaand…” *click* “Got it. He brought the phone up closer for them to look at their photo together. “That looks good to you right?” Now thank you for your time, you've been an excellent sport, but sadly I must take my leave.” The redhead stepped back towards the sidewalk and bowed to the officer.

“Oh no! You’re coming with me.” the officer said, walking towards the young man.

“Alright, fine.” He held his hands out in front of him to be cuffed. “Do your job, slap the cuffs on me, I deserve it.” The police officer moved his hand to get his cuffs, only to find them, missing he also felt a tight grip around his wrists. “I’m waiting officer.” the young man says with a smirk and an impatient tone, he leaned down to pick up his backpack. The officer looked back to see his hands cuffed together and the link running through his belt.

“Why you little-“

“-Ta ta.” he says, waving bye to the officer he had cuffed. Stepped onto the sidewalk, he laughed as he walked with the crowd of people. “I’ll catch you later officer!” As he hit the corner he noticed a living robot street performer. “Oh and how is this not criminalized then!?” he yelled, gesturing to the silver painted man.

As he continued to walk back to his apartment, he made a quick stop at his favorite restaurant to grab some takeout. He had quite a thing for Asian food and the people at this particular establishment knew him well enough to have his order up before he could even pay. He grabbed the bag containing his food, said bye to the owner, and stepped out into the cool twilight air of Portland. He had lived in this city for as long as he could remember and it never got old to him, he doubted if it ever could.

The sun was setting low when he reached the door to his apartment building. He inserted the key to the building’s front door when a voice stopped him. “Hey buddy, what’cha got in that bag?” Adam turned around to see the person talking to him. A smirk played across his face as he observed a very pale man that was slightly taller than him and athletically built. He wore a white shirt and his dark jeans hung low. The man looked very young though, with his cleanly shaven face and short combed black hair.

“Oh just some Lo Mein, I've been craving this stuff all day.”

“Talking about that backpack, stupid.”

“That’s just some-“ he started.

“-I like that bag.” the kid interrupted. 

Adam’s eye twitched at the interruption. “-spray paint cans that I use.” The man didn't sense the annoyance in his tone. “And thank you, I actua-“

“I said I like that bag.” He started to notice Adam’s green eyes show anger and annoyance towards him.

“-lly found this at a skate shop and modified it myself.” Annoyance dripping from his voice. “And would you ple-“

“-Give me the bag you idi-“ A punch cut the would-be mugger’s sentence short and sent him across the street. “How did you do that?” he wheezed. True, Adam didn't look like he could really hurt anyone. Standing at 5’9 with a small athletic build covered in pale skin; most of his intimidation came from the copious amounts of tattoos on his body, but that was about it. 

“I was going to say please don’t interrupt me again or I will punch you in the face, but you wouldn’t let me finish before I could warn you so I decided to skip it and punch you in the face.” said the redhead as he walked towards the groaning man lying on the ground. He leaned over the man, “Now what did we learn? Learn some manners?” A wide grin appeared on Adam’s face.

“Wait, what?” the man asked in confusion.

“Oíche mhaith.” He sent a swift punch to the man’s face and knocked him out. Adam stood and walked into the apartment building. Up the stairs he went and walked into his apartment, tossing his keys onto the kitchen counter and his backpack next to it, then collapsed back into his sofa with his food.

The apartment wasn't anything grand; the kitchen was separated from the living room by a small island counter, the brick walls were covered in paintings that he had made since he had moved in. The living room consisted of a small couch with a coffee table in front of it that had his gaming system sitting on it, a large flat screen television hung on the wall facing the couch, and a lone desk with a desktop computer sat in the far corner. The bathroom and bedroom doors were just to the right and left of the television. It wasn't much, but it suited his tastes and lifestyle.

After finishing his dinner of noodles and vegetables, Adam turned on his television to see what was going on.

*-cent drug that has been sweeping the na-* *click* *And we bring you our interview with Lotus founder, Dwight Sinclair. We asked Mr. Sinclair all about his company and why it’s necessary to keeping the world safe from our most unconventional adversaries.* *click* *Last time on The Homewreckers of Chicago.* *click*

“I would rather watch the interview with my boss than that. Least then I could get a good nap out of it.” he said, turning the channel back.

*-ank you for joining us this evening Mr. Sinclair.* said a fairly attractive anchorwoman. She was sitting across from Mr. Sinclair; a tall, stout, balding man with a dark brown goatee.

*A pleasure to be here Ms. Larson.* he said with a smooth, deep voice.

*Lotus, a company that started as a private security firm, ten years later and everyone knows the name of Lotus and some of it’s exploits throughout the years. How can you explain your success?*

*Well Ms. Larson, when I started the company all those years ago I had one thing in mind, to keep people safe. Well as we all know, as time went on our threats became wilder and less...domestic. And like any good businessman knows, you have to evolve with the times.*

*And so that’s when you decided to create the many departments you now house in your Portland and Orlando offices?*

*That is correct. I decided, after watching both scientists and those we know as metahumans work together to defeat the alien fleet that nearly wiped us all out of existence, to invest millions in research and in finding those that we found would fit our purpose. It was from this that we founded our departments of: Extraterrestrials, Paranormal phenomena, Metahumans, Demonology, Transdimensional beings, Temporal anomalies, and Magic. We still have our fundamentals such as personal security and private investigations, but it is these other departments that really sets us as the world’s leading private firm in the security sector.*

*And your employees have shown once again how valuable they are. Viewers might remember the incident it Nigeria three days ago when Little Boy threatened to turn the country into a nuclear wasteland, but was stopped by one of Lotus’s finest agents, Michael-* Adam’s snoring began to drown out the sounds of the television.


	2. Introduction to Destruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2

Adam awoke with his neck aching, he needed to learn not to fall asleep while watching TV on the couch again. “Shit.” he said, rubbing his neck and popping it side to side. He checked the time on his phone, 7 A.M., time to get ready for work. He showered and dressed in a pair of jeans, a black T-shirt with the FOX logo on it, and a red flannel over shirt. Once he was all ready he left his apartment and walked several blocks to a tall office building where he worked.

The building looked normal enough on the outside, but on the inside it was like none other. The floors above the massive 25 foot ground floor housed the many different departments. Adam’s being on the 7th floor, metahumans. The rest belonged to the other departments. Except for the top floor, which belonged to corporate meeting rooms and Mr. Sinclair’s office. The ground floor housed the cafeteria, the foyer/ reception desk, employee gym, and the employee lounge. Adam learned quickly not to put his lunch in the employee lounge refrigerator. As it turned out, the Transdimensional crew had linked it with one of their portals. When he put his food in there he was apparently feeding a giant slug from the 38th dimension. It was like an episode of the Twilight Zone here. 

“Agent Baker.” said the girl at the reception desk as he got closer. “I don’t know what you did but Director Snyder is pissed at you.” she said in an amused tone. Adam stopped and leaned onto the counter top.

“Oh you know him Codi, always angry at some poor craiter. Today just happens to be my day.” the redhead said with a smile.

She placed her hands behind her bubblegum-pink, pixie cut hair and leaned back in her chair with a grin on her face. “Yeah and nine times out of ten it’s you.”

Adam straightened up and crossed his arms in front of his chest. “What’s he going to do, fire me? Good luck to him on finding another son of a bitch to fight the super bads that keep popping up; well besides Rucka, Willingham, and Niles.” The receptionist raised her eyebrow and gave him a look that said that he was digging himself into a hole. “Okay how about find another person that can do my job better than I can.”

“Well this place would be a lot less fun with you gone.”

“Eh, not exactly confirmation but I’ll take it. So, you going to ITD next weekend?” 

Codi sighed. “Nah, gotta house sit for my sister in Salem.”

“Aww that sucks. Can you get out of it?” Adam said with a hopeful tone.

“It’s their anniversary that weekend and I kinda promised them last month while they go to Vegas.”

“Your tight assed sister is going to Vegas?” Adam said while ducking and watching the ceiling like something was about to happen.

“It’s almost like the world should be ending right? But yeah, Bobby wanted them to go there and see a few shows so that’s where they’re going.”

“Ugh.” Adam groaned. “Why couldn't they have gotten married at a different time?” He slammed his head down into the counter.

Codi just shrugged. “I dunno, almost like they were so much in love that they didn't bother considering local shows five years later.” Adam raised his head slightly and rested his chin on the counter top.

“If I didn't know any better, I’d say that was sarcasm.”

“You know me too well Agent Baker.” she said, holding her hands up slightly and smirking.

“Alright, well I’ll go see what the old man is so pissed about, wish me luck.” Adam said, pushing off of the desk and turning towards the lobby’s elevator.

“Good luck Adam!” Codi yelled after him. Adam just did a quick single wave behind him as the doors opened.

Adam hummed along to the elevator’s music as it made its way to the 7th floor. He tried to ignore the other man that had entered the elevator with him, but his blonde faux-hawk reeked of hairspray that made Adam cough. “Damn Niles,” he coughed, “ever think of using only half a can next time?”

“Kiss my ass Baker. So, word around the team is you assaulted a cop again.” the other agent said with a smirk etched on his face.

“I didn't assault him! I just humiliated him, a bit. I handcuffed him through his belt with his own handcuffs while taking a picture with him.”

“And he had no idea the entire time?” the blonde questioned.

“Nope.”

“That takes talent my friend.” Michael said in an impressed tone.

“Talent and practice.” Adam said, holding his hands up and wiggling his fingers. Then he snapped his right hand out and a wallet appeared in it.

“Is that my- how did you?”

“Michael Clarence Niles? Your middle name is seriously Clarence?”

“Shut up about that Wendell.” the blonde said coldly before Adam could shove his hand over his mouth.

“Shhh, you promised never to bring that up.”

“Oh don’t worry, I won’t.” Then an evil smile appeared on the blonde agent’s face. “Though if you mention the middle name again, I think I’ll tell that cute little receptionist about a certain artist you have in your CD collection.” Adam raised an eyebrow at his teammate. “Oh come off it man, we all know you two have something going on so don’t try to just shrug it off.”

“We honestly have nothing going on. Besides, I’m not into her like that. And she knows of my music collection and already gave me shit over the Ed Sheeran CDs.”

“I don’t believe that for a second.” Michael said, crossing his arms in front of his chest. 

“Believe what you will man.” The elevator dinged as it reached the dreaded 7th floor. “Time to go to my happy place.” Adam said as they stepped out of the elevator and made their way to the briefing room for their morning meeting.

The briefing room was at the far end of the floor, just passed the cubicles that filled the space. Despite the “cool” job that they all had, the floors all looked the same; with meeting rooms and the dreaded cubicles. 

The look of rage was visible on the director’s face through the meeting room’s window. “Awe shit.” the redhead said under his breath as he reached for the handle. He was met with a loud noise in his ear as the door opened.

“BAKER!” yelled the director.

“Hey boss.” Adam said casually, sitting down at the end of the short oak table that occupied the room.

“Why is it that any time I get bad news it always involves you?! Assaulting a police officer in broad daylight like that!”

“Should I leave the room?” asked Agent Niles, pointing his thumb at the door.

“Sit your ass down Niles!”

“Got it.” the blonde said before sitting down in the closest chair.

“Yesterday, we intercepted a police report detailing how an” The angry director looked at a sheet of paper in front of him. “Officer Talbot was assaulted after apprehending a young male for vandalizing a building.” The well-built leader of the meta human task force division of Lotus fell into his chair at the opposite end of the table and rubbed his graying temples before he spoke again. “Why do you keep doing these things Adam? Do you want to be cut from the company and thrown in the brig?”

“Are you completely positive that it was me they were describing?” the red-headed vandal asked.

Director Snyder lifted a piece of paper with a sigh and read aloud from it. “Caucasian male, red hair, bar code tattoo on lower neck, the numbers 221 tattooed on right arm along with a moderate amount of other tattoos, clean cut face, and green eyes with a small scar on right brow. That describe a certain agent we all know?” The numbers were what gave Adam away. Each member of the meta human team had numbers plastered on their arm in black ink; Adam’s just happened to be the telltale 221.

“Have you started yelling at Baker yet? Did we miss anything?” said a man as he stuck his head through the crack in the door. He opened the door and entered the room, followed by another man.

“Glad you could join us.” said the director, the only one without the tattoo.

“I’m just sad that we missed all the yelling.” said a tall, skinny man with brown hair pulled back into a ponytail past his shoulders.

“Yeah, my week isn't complete without hearing the director yell at Adam.” said the other man.

“Willingham, Rucka.”

“Yes sir.” they said in unison.

“Shut the fuck up!”

Mark Willingham and Sam Rucka, numbers 112 and 922 respectively, were the other two members of the meta human team. Willingham’s height dwarfed Adam but was basically a toothpick of a man topped with a short brown ponytail. His best friend Rucka was quite the opposite; with a shorter stature, black crew cut, and build of a professional wrestler. 

Director Snyder crumpled up the police report in front of him and tossed it in the trash bin next to him. “Lucky for you Agent Baker we intercepted it before it made its way beyond the officer’s desk. Can’t have any of our team get locked up in a civie jail.” He paused. “Now on to business, Agent Niles.” Michael looked at the folders he had brought and handed them to each person in the room.

Adam opened the folder with his name sticky-noted to the front and immediately noticed the mug shot of a middle aged man with a long, pointed face, a handlebar mustache, and long flowing black hair. The look in his eyes screamed bad news to him. “So what’s the deal with this guy?” he asked the Director.

 

The director looked at the photo that the red-head held up. “That is Tom Giles; he’ll be your assignment Adam. Broke out of ADX at 0400 after he suddenly acquired powers.”

“Wait, he broke out of the tightest prison in the U.S. after he “suddenly” got powers?” Adam asked, using air quotes.

“Guards say that he just snapped his fingers and the wall just exploded.”

Willingham got a perplexed look on his face; he tilted his head in thought before he spoke. “It just exploded?”

“Yes, just exploded.” Director Snyder deadpanned.

“Are you sure that it wasn't just some explosive from the outside? Maybe he had someone on the outside to bust him out.” the agent said with a shrug.

“He was in the isolation area in the dead center of the compound, if someone broke him out then they were damn good. For now we will treat this as a meta human matter.”

The redhead raised his hand. “Anyone gonna address how a 43 year old man just up and got powers just like that?” The room remained silent as everyone looked at him. “No?” Adam stood up from the table with the folder in hand. “Guess I’ll go get prepped then.”

“Baker, we all know you never prep for missions. Just get to the airfield, go to the prison and start your search from there. Be careful; this guy was dangerous, even before he got powers.” said the director. “And also this.” Adam stopped midway to the door. “Don’t fuck this up alright?”

“I’ll try my best.” the redhead said with a smile.

Adam sat in the Osprey above Florence, Colorado and was getting antsy from being in a flying enclosed space for so long. “Yo, how long until we land? I’m starting to get cabin fever in here and that damn Muppet’s song is playing over and over in my head.” he yelled up to the pilot.

“Another twenty minutes Agent Baker.” he yelled back.

“But we’re over the target city though right, we’re over Florence?” the agent yelled up, adjusting a pair of goggles on his face.

“Umm yeah,” the pilot said with a confused tone. “we’re just waiting for the O.K. to land and- hey what are you doing?!” he yelled back as he heard the rear hatch opening. When he didn't hear a reply he yelled back to the crewman. “He just jumped again didn't he?”

“Yeeeah, he did.” the crewman replied, looking at the parachute still sitting on the bench.

The pilot let out a heavy sigh and shook his head. “Every damn time!” he yelled in annoyance.

“He did beat his previous height record though, we are at 8,000 feet.”


	3. Introduction to Destruction

Part 3

The wind whipped past Adam as he made his quick descent to the city below, he loved the feeling of free-fall. He adjusted his arms and legs to begin doing back flips in the air while yelling in joy. As the ground began getting a bit too close, electricity started spreading around his body. It was a magnetic field that steadily changed to slow his descent until he landed feet first on a building across from a restaurant. 

Adam straightened himself and looked down at the restaurant. “Terminal velocity always gives a guy an appetite.” Adam said, jumping from the rooftop and making his way to the restaurant. He received odd looks from passersby as they had never seen anyone fall from that height and then float so casually down; he ignored the stares as he entered the building.

*Put me out of my misery-* “Baker speaking.” Adam said after answering his phone. He knew it had to be Director Snyder due to the ringtone he had set for his boss’s number.

*Baker!* the Director yelled through the earpiece, causing Adam to pull the phone from his ear at the loud noise.

“Yeah boss?” he said calmly, to the great annoyance of his boss.

*Did you jump from the transport again!?*

“Well you know I did.”

*I told you at the briefing that you were to go to the prison. Where are you now?”* Adam took a bite from his salad and began chewing slowly. *Baker are you listening to me!?*

“Yeah, I’m at some fast food hell-hole, I got hungry on the flight so I thought I’d take a detour.” Adam said, his mouth still full of lettuce. An audible sigh could be heard coming from the other end of the line. “Don’t worry boss, that guy will be back behind bars before you can even say ‘Good work Baker, you’re my best agent ever.’”

*You know I’ll never say that.*

“Then I got plenty of time to nab this dude.” Adam said with a laugh. “Like I said though, I’ll get this guy. Not like some big ass bald dude with super powers is going to just vanish without someone seeing him.” He washed down the food with his water before continuing. “You worry too much boss.”

*Just get this done Baker, need I remind you that this guy is a dangerous felon, and now a super powered felon. You have to stop this guy.* the older man said, sounding annoyed.

Adam straightened up in his seat and took on a more serious tone. “I know boss, you can count on me. I won’t let him hurt anyone on my watch.”

*That’s what I wanted to hear, good luck.*

Adam hung up his phone, finished his meal, and stepped out of the building. He looked down at his phone for directions to the prison and, sighing, began the long walk to the prison. “Maybe I shouldn't have jumped mid-flight.” he said to himself as he eyed the long expanse of empty road.

He arrived at the prison by car, thanked the random people that picked up a tattooed stranger on a road, and went inside to check in with the guard. He was led through the prison where they passed through a cell block that was still occupied by inmates, who proceeded to mock and call him. Adam’s patience was waning as they passed more inmates until finally he decided to have a little fun.

“Hey there sweetheart, why don’t you come over here and give me some sugar?” one of the inmates leaning on the bars called out to him. Adam stopped, gave a smirk, and laughed as he spoke.

“Sure honey bun, pucker up.” He grabbed the cell bars and sent a shock through the cell bars. The inmate screamed and tried to remove his hands from the bars, but his hands wouldn't move even after Adam removed his hand sporting a wicked grin on his face. “What, am I too much for ya?”

“Agent Baker!” the guard yelled. The redhead turned away from the cell and walked back up to the guard. “Are you done torturing my inmates?”

“Yeah, but I think I've had my fill.” He turned to the other inmates. “Unless anyone else wants to have a little fun?” He laughed as everyone backed into their cells in silence.

They continued on and turned into another cell block for the more violent and dangerous inmates. It was halfway down this block that Adam saw several guards standing around an open cell with more light coming out of it. He thought it safe to assume that this was the cell that once held his target.

A portly man in business casual was standing in front of the cell, dabbing a handkerchief around his bald head as he was covered in panic sweat. He turned as Adam approached and quickly made his way to the Agent. “You’re Agent Baker I presume?” he said with hope in his voice.

“Yeah, you’re Warden Bendis right?” the redhead said, not taking his eyes off of the giant hole in the wall inside the cell.

“Yes and I cannot tell you how glad I am to see someone from Lotus finally here. I needn't tell you what this person is capable of.”  
Adam ignored the man’s statement as he walked into the cell and examined the damage. He looked closely at the rubble then at the edges of the opening and inhaled deeply. Something was missing from this whole thing. 

“Hold on,” he said, still sniffing the air. “you smell that?” he asked the guards in the cell with him. They sniffed the air and shook their heads with a confused look. “Exactly, no smell that pyrotechnics or explosions usually leave behind and look here.” he pointed to the edges of the wall. “No blast marks or any sign of burns.”

The guards and warden looked around and then the warden looked confused as he spoke. “Uhh… what exactly does this mean?”

“Means no explosion, which means I think I know what this guy’s powers are.” Adam stepped outside through the wall and followed a path of destruction that led through the yard and fences. Boulders and craters littered the area and outside of the fence the ground was broken like something took a large excavator to it. “Well, at least it’s not the power of exploding things real good. Because that would just be stupid.” Adam said to himself as he followed the trail for several minutes until he found himself back in town. “And here I am again.” he said slapping his arms to his side in annoyance.

Adam wasn't a fan of being back to square one, but that’s where he found himself at this moment. ‘If I were an escaped con, where would I go?’ he thought. Then he let out a loud sigh at the thought. “Of course.” 

As Adam approached the bar he gave himself a mental pat on the back at the sight of several police cars and their officers training their weapons on the building. “What’s going on here?” Adam asked an officer that was crouched behind the hood of his car. The policeman turned to see the redhead standing over him.

“Sir, you shouldn't be here. All civilians need to get back.” the policeman ordered, pointing back the way Adam came. The redhead just smirked and placed a hand on the policeman’s shoulder.

“That’s all fine and dandy.” Adam nodded towards the bar. “Drunken bar fight at three in the afternoon?”

“That’s something we can’t divulge to you right now. Now if you would please step back.” The officer turned back around to continue watching the bar.

“All the info I need.” Adam said. He walked towards the bar, ignoring the warnings from police officers, and entered the establishment. Upon entering, he noticed only the bartender and the long black hair of the man he was sent to retrieve. Adam ignored the man for now and ordered a Bulmer’s, but received a confused look from the barman. “Never heard of Bulmer’s? Like seriously?” Adam asked in disbelief.

As Adam ordered a Guinness he felt a firm hand on his shoulder. “Unless you’re a super powered bad-ass the bar’s closed.” Came a raspy voice behind him.

“Guess that means it’s time for you to leave.” said the redhead. He downed a large portion of his drink and a small pulse wave erupted from his body, sending Tom flying into the wall. “Because I’m the only super powered bad-ass in this hellhole.” Adam said, standing up and looking at the man that had threatened him. “Oh man you do not know how much trouble you saved me.” He finished off his drink and walked over to the downed man. “Baker, Lotus agent, now if you’ll just give up and come with me, we c-“ He narrowly dodged a large rock that shot through the floor by back flipping over it. “Now that was very rude.” he said as he landed on his feet.

People began gathering behind the police line outside of the bar as they heard the commotion and saw the bartender running out in fear. It was silent for only a few seconds before they heard a loud crash followed shortly by man flying through the window trailed by a lightning bolt. “I tried asking nicely sir!” a red-headed man yelled from the open window.

Adam walked over to the jukebox and looked through music options, not paying any attention to the large man that was struggling to his feet outside. He finally found a song he thought would fit. “It’s party time Tommy!” he yelled, hitting the final button to play the song. Hard rock echoed through the broken window as Adam hopped through it and stared at the man on the opposite sidewalk. “Sure you don’t want to back out now?” Adam’s question was answered by a piece of the sidewalk flying past his head. “Alright, your call.”

Before the man could even blink, Adam shot forward with lightning speed, literally, and put his knee in the escapee's chin. This blow was followed by a leg sweep that caused the man to crash down onto the sidewalk.

“How did you even do that?” Tom groaned as he tried to get on his feet.

“You see, that’s years of practice and training; actual skill ya know. You've had your powers for what, a day? Yeah this is going to be a very one sided fight.” Adam leaned down to grab Tom’s ankle, twisted his hip, and threw him into the side of the bar across the street. “Give up yet?” he asked as he walked coolly across the street.

“I give up, you win.” Tom said, holding up a hand in defeat.

“Good job, you’re not as stupid as you look. I mean, you’re still stupid, but not as stupid.” Adam raised his hand with his pinky and forefinger extended and electricity arcing between them. “Now this will only hurt for a second, but it’ll make you real nice and quiet like for our little trip.” He didn't see the grin on the villain’s face.

Tom stomped the ground and a spike of concrete shot from the ground, a quick jab followed, and the spike was on its way towards the group of onlookers.

“You son of a bitch!” Adam yelled. He moved as quickly as he could to block the spike’s path. To him everything seemed to be going in slow motion. “No. No. No. No. No.” he yelled as he was mere inches past the spike. He turned into its path and took the spike in the broad side of his shoulder, knocking him backwards into the crowd.

“Ha! Who’s stupid now hero!” the villain yelled. He turned and began running the opposite way, laughing at the man he put down.


	4. Introduction to Destruction

Part 4

Adam felt a lot of pain in his shoulder, ‘Oh right, I just took nine inches of concrete to the shoulder. Hooray for me.’ he thought to himself. Sharp pain shot through his body as he raised himself up. “Alright, everyone kosher?” Everyone nodded their heads. “Where did my new best friend run off to?” he asked, trying hard to hide the pain in his voice.

“He turned left at the end of the block not even a minute ago.” said an elderly woman. “But you’re in no condition to be chasing him young man, you’re far too injured.”

“Thanks for your concern, but trust me, I've had a lot worse. Now,” Adam staggered to his feet. “according to my watch it’s five minutes to justice.” At that he gave chase to his target.

“That was the lamest catchphrase I've ever heard.” the old woman said after he was out of earshot.

Adam saw Tom running away down the street at a very quick pace. He gave chase to the fleeing convict. “You made a huge mistake dip-shit, gloves are off now!” he yelled after the man.

“Fuck you hero boy!” Tom yelled. The convict turned, stomped the ground, and did a roundhouse kick in the air. Adam’s pursuit was cut off by a large slab sideswiping him through a shop window. “Heh, won’t have to worry about him for a while.” He was about to turn back to make his escape when the shop door burst open with Adam continuing his chase. “No fucking way!” Tom turned around and began running like mad. 

Adam picked up speed and quickly closed the gap between them. When he got close enough to the man he jumped and placed his hands on Tom’s shoulders and stuck his feet straight in the air. Adam had his shoes slightly modified for what he called “creative purposes” with a metal pin that went through the heel of his shoes. A bolt of lightning struck the metal pins, coursed through them, through his body to his hands, and straight into the man he was chasing. Like he said, creative purposes. The man collapsed into spasms on the street as Adam landed with his back to the fallen man.

“That sir is what it’s like to be struck by lightning.” Adam turned and looked down at the still spazzing man. He raised his eyebrow and squatted next to him. “Hold yourself together man, you’re embarrassing yourself.” Adam stood, pulled out his phone, and called the agency. A few rings later he heard Codi’s voice over the earpiece.

*Hi Adam, what’s up?* she asked.

“Wow, you’re good Miss Jenkins. How did you even know it was me?”

*You call the desk so much that I recognize the number.*

“Oh, well then, could you connect me to Snyder?”

*Yeah just a sec.* Adam began humming to the hold music that the office had.

*Baker, did you finish the job?*

“Yeah boss, he’s down. Just send a containment unit and a medical unit and get me out of this place.” He dropped his voice to a whisper. “They don’t even have Bulmer’s here.” A sharp gasp came through the earpiece.

*Say it isn't so? Say it isn't- you know what, I don’t even know what that is. Pickup is on the way, meet them at the rendezvous.* Adam was silent, his eyes wide in shock at his boss’s words.

‘H-h-how could he not know what Bulmer’s is?’ he thought to himself, not realizing that the phone had been long silent. After the shock subsided, he lifted the Tom’s right leg and began dragging him the half mile to the point the helicopter would be to pick him up.

Hours later Adam stepped into his shower to wash the dried blood and clean his wound out. As the hot water ran over his body he grimaced as a sharp pain shot through his shoulder again. He screamed and placed his hand over the hole as the pain increased. His hand and wound began glowing as he felt the muscle and tendons reform, followed by the veins, then finally the skin. He always hated this healing process, but it was faster and cheaper than going to the hospital.

Finishing up his shower with a newly formed scar, this made eight in total since he started working for the agency, Adam put on his pajama pants, a Ramones t-shirt, and made his way to the medicine cabinet to grab two pills from a plastic bottle. He placed the pills on the coffee table and walked into his kitchen. After making himself a drink he sat on his couch to drink his Caucasian. “Here’s to another successful job.” he said, toasting to the painting above his television. He drank it down, sat the glass down onto the coffee table, and stared at the pills sitting on the table. His vision blurred and he felt the warm liquid begin to drip from his nose. His least favorite part of the day. He quickly grabbed the pills and tossed them into his mouth, swallowing them down. He grimaced as they made their way down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter, sorry about that one everybody.


	5. Introduction to Destruction

Part 5

London was a nice city from what Adam could tell, though he was running too fast across the rooftops to really get to drink it all in. He would love to hang out and see the local color, but the man flying behind him shooting rays of pure darkness at his heels was ruining that plan. The redhead veered to the left to dodge a beam that destroyed an air conditioner.

“No fair man, how can you fly and I can’t?” he yelled back to his middle-ages thinking foe. Another blast barely singeing the top of his red hair. “Not cool!” He jumped, twisted in the air, shot a bolt at his pursuer, landed, and continued his run. “Of course he dodged it.” he said to himself in annoyance. 

“Baker, wake up you idiot!” Adam shot up in his seat at the sound of Director Snyder’s voice and looked at the older man. The briefing started a little earlier than Adam would have liked. He had decided to take a nap while Rucka was getting briefed on his mission. “I’m sorry, getting assignments too boring for you? Then fine,” he threw a folder towards him. “Adrian Murphy.” Adam opened the folder and looked at the photograph of a much older man with long brunette hair with two braids going down the side. If not for the sneer, Adam would’ve assumed the guys came from nobility, instead he looked like a hippie.

“What’s this guys power? Just looking at this hippie I would assume growing trees.” The look on the director’s face told him otherwise. “But that’s not it is it?”

“Try dark energy.”

“He does what now?”

“The man produces and manipulates dark energy.”

“Well that sounds fun.” said the redhead as he looked through the intel on his target. “Guy seems like a big ray of sunshine to be honest.” Before powers, Adrian Murphy was just some schlub that mysteriously became CEO of a major corporation. His predecessor was incarcerated due to embezzlement. Since he got his powers, he immediately began to take over parliament, violently, guy has power issues.

“He does know that that’s not how government works right?” the redhead said, closing up the folder. “It’s not regicide and become king anymore. Actually I don’t think I’ve ever read any instance of that happening.” Adam rubbed his chin in thought. “Nope, not once.” 

“It doesn’t matter, our client wants him taken down. Get ready Baker because you’re going to jolly old England. And do try not to jump from a moving C-130 again.” Director Snyder said to the now standing agent. “We need you ready and can’t have you winging this one, got it?”

“Killjoy.” sneered the redhead.

“Got it!?”

“Sure, I got it.” Adam said, grabbing his bag and stepping outside the meeting room.

Hours later he was walking out of the back of the plane and zipping up his grey hoodie in the cool autumn weather. He was soon met with a man in a dark suit with a buzzcut. “Come with me.” he said.

“Hi, I’m Adam. How are you today?” he asked sarcastically as the agent led him to a waiting SUV. He was met with a strange look from the Agent.

“Agent Shaffer.” he said dryly. “Your target, Ad-”

“Yeah, Adrian Murphy, took over the parliament building, has super powers over dark energy or something; yeah I’ve heard this all. Now where can I grab a decent drink around here?”

“This is the one they sent us?” Agent Shaffer asked the driver who shrugged. “Yeah, well since you know what’s going on, we should tell you that he can also make constructs that have been guarding the whole building all day.” He turned only to see Adam glaring at him. 

“‘This is the one they sent us?’” Adam quoted. “You jerk.” Narrowing his eyes at the man.

The SUV made its way through the streets towards the heart of London. During the trip Adam gained an immediate hatred for roundabouts, but soon they were in Westminster. Out of the window Adam saw the barricades blocking the streets to and from the area as the driver pulled up to a Territorial guard and flashed him his badge. The barricade was moved and they were allowed to pass.

"So I take it a full evacuation was ordered?" asked the redhead.

Shaffer nodded. "That's correct, we had the army evacuate all civilians from the area. Only then did Murphy bring out those-" as if on cue, a dark figure slammed into the side of the vehicle. It rolled across the street and landed upside down through a shop window.

“Anyone still conscious?” Adam asked. He heard the driver groan in the front. “I’ll accept that as a yes. Now, Agent what’s your face, you good?” Silence from the agent. “Check on your buddy there.” he ordered the driver, unbuckling his seatbelt and landing back first into the glass covered roof.

“He’s breathing, but he isn’t responding to anything.” the driver said, panic hinting in his voice. He too unbuckled his seatbelt as Adam opened the passenger door. “What are you doing? We shouldn’t move him.” he said when the redhead began working Agent Shaffer from the vehicle. 

“Well we certainly can’t leave him hanging around. Now let’s get him out of here before tall dark and beastly comes back for round two.”

They each took a shoulder and began dragging the unconscious man the seemingly long trek back to the barricade. Making it only a block when the ground shook violently and they were soon lifted off the street. The driver began screaming as he looked and saw a giant claw sticking from Shaffer’s abdomen. They both let go and landed in front of a dark figure that resembled more of a mix of a bipedal lobster and nightmares.

“What’s your name driver man?” Adam asked calmly, not taking his eyes off of the construct.

“Wh-what?” the driver stuttered, crawling behind the Lotus agent.

“Your name, what is it?”

“H-Harding, why?”

“Well Mr. Harding, I want you to run back to the barricade and get me a platter, some nice silverware, bibs, butter, and a good white wine. Cause I’m gonna make one bad-ass lobster dinner.” Agent Harding gave him a blank stare.

“Wh- are you serious?”

“Did I stutter? Now get out of here.” Adam ordered, taking a fighting stance, electricity sparking from his hands. Harding took this cue to run like mad towards the barricade. Adam charged the dark construct and put both of his palms into the creature’s upper body, causing it to immediately dissipate. Adam’s eyes went wide in surprise. “Damn.” he said disappointed. “I forgot to make a witty comment.” 

With the destruction of the first construct Adam breezed through several more of them before he ended up at the large building that, up until yesterday, held parliament. ‘If they had called earlier, then this would’ve been done by yesterday.’ Adam thought. He was slightly annoyed that he had to wait until called to actually do anything like saving the damn world.

Adrian sat in the throne in the Lords Chamber with his right leg crossed over his left. It had been hours since he had made his demands; all he wanted was to be recognized as the new leader of England, was that too much to ask? He sighed in boredom with his head resting on his hand when he heard a thunderous crash elsewhere in the building. He shot up when the main doors flew off of their hinges. “Knock, knock Snidely Whiplash.” said the redhead that came walking in.

“So they sent someone to give me a message, good to see they’ve finally met my demand.” Adam looked back at the destroyed door frame then at the villain in a confused fashion.

“Do you need a recap on all that happened ten seconds ago? I just kicked in those doors and called you a Saturday morning cartoon villain; that sound like meeting demands to you?” 

“So they haven’t met my simple little demand? How sad. And they sent a child to what, bring me in? Do you honestly think that you could take me down whelp?” the older man said with a sneer. 

“Oh he did not just call me a whelp.” the redhead said to himself. “The name’s Adam and I’m the guy that’s going to kick your royal highness!” he yelled, pointing to his target. “Now we can do this the easy way or the hard yet fun way; I’m good with either really.” 

“You insult me.” the man scoffs. “I am all powerful and you think you can take me in so easily?” he laughed maniacally. ‘Like a Saturday morning cartoon.’ Adam smirked at the thought and put his hand behind his back to charge up electricity. “I’ll show you just what-”

“Yo tall, dark, and ugly.”

“What!?” Adam pointed his finger at Adrian’s feet. The villain looked down to see a ball of electricity sitting at his feet. “Oh you are the worst per-” The ball exploded and sent a shockwave through half of the room, sending the villain crashing through the window.

“I always love doing that.” the agent laughed before climbing through the window. He looked around and found the man picking himself up from the remains of a car. He dusted himself off and began calmly walking towards the agent.

"Well Mr. Adam, you are quite the entertainer. I think after I've broken you I'll keep you around as my jester." he said with a smile that annoyed the redhead. 

"Oh you son of a bitch." Adam said, charging the man. A powerful swipe sent him soaring through the air and onto a nearby building. "What the hell was that? No way that guy could've hit me that hard."

"Sick 'em." the man said and a giant shadow passed over his head towards the roof.


	6. Introduction to Destruction

Part 6

Adam got to his feet only to see a large dark construct making its way towards him. "Whoa there King Kong." Giving a smirk, he ran head on at the thing, intending to destroy it the same way he had so many others. He pulled his arms back at the elbows then quickly snapped them forward, sending his palms into the creature’s upper, ape-like, body. “Yeah, take that you bloody-” It didn't seem phased at all. “-aww hell.” a massive arm slapped him upwards into the air. ‘Oh this is shaping up to be a wonderful trip.’ he thought sarcastically. He flipped in mid-air and propelled himself straight for the dark creature. The impact destroyed most of the building and created a crater that took up most of the street.

Adam began crawling out of the crater, coughing dust up. Halfway up turned his head to look at the- “No way in hell.” The giant lept over Adam and landed at the edge of the crater, roaring a loud and terrible noise. Adam tried to slide back down the crater wall when he was grabbed in the giant’s hand. It held him close to its chest as it began walking towards the palace. He struggled hard to free himself but the grip only tightened and he felt himself gasping for breath. As his vision faded he saw someone. There she was.

A glow emitted from the redhead’s eyes as he screamed. The construct looked up to meet a bolt of lightning. Adam felt the electricity coursing through his body as the bolt continued on for several more seconds until he was no longer suspended by the creature’s hand but by his great manipulation of the magnetic field around him. 

Adam touched down as the bolt vanished, his eyes and mouth glowing and emitting electricity just like the rest of his body. The white, pupil-less eyes met the fearful expression in the villain’s eyes. He bared his teeth at the man and was before him in the blink of an eye. A headbutt sent the villain straight to the ground. “Wub ahr yo!?” he yelled with a broken nose.

“Oh I’m just your friendly neighborhood hero for hire.” said the redhead, his voice sounding of static. Though his eyes and mouth were glowing a brilliant mix of blue and white, he still had a visible air of cockiness to him. The young hero grabbed the man by his collar and lifted him to his feet. “And you are under arrest for your crimes against whoever you pissed off enough to pay me to come here and the murder of Agent Shaffer.” His eyes began going back to his normal green and his mouth felt less tingly from the electricity. He kept his left hand firmly gripping the man’s collar and brought his right hand to his chest. “As fun as this whole shtick has been, it’s time for you to go night, night.” He pressed his hand firmly against the villain’s chest and sent a shock to him, only the shock never came. A confused look hit Adam’s face as he tried several more times to shock the man.

"Out of juice?" Adrian said with a smirk. He quickly raised his hand to Adam’s chest and blasted him into across the street and through a building. He popped his nose back into place. “Now look, you’re making me destroy my kingdom.” he said to himself, walking towards the hole in the wall. To his surprise there wasn't a body to be found. He looked all around the debris in the room and saw a small trail of blood to going towards the stairs. He mounted the stairs and followed the trail up. “You are a lot tougher than I give you credit for. If you were more willing, you would make a fine knight in my service; such a shame I must kill you though.” The trail led him to the slightly opened door to the roof. Pushing it open he saw the young man running across the rooftops away from him. “Come now boy, at least die with dignity.” He began rising into the air and gave pursuit.

Adam found himself running from a now fly- “No fair man, how can you fly and I can’t?” -ing villain and he was temporarily out of juice; hitting that giant dark being like the hand of Thor must have taken more out of him than he thought. ‘Come on, I have to have built up a little bit by now.’ He jumped, twisted in the air, and shot a quick bolt that his pursuer easily dodged. ‘Dammit.’ he thought as he landed, wincing at the pain in his hip. He could still run, but the wooden shard firmly stuck through him would mean he wouldn't be doing anything extreme for a bit. 

“Losing steam are we? Why not give up now and spare y-”

“And spare yourself a slow and painful death, yeah I've heard this a thousand times before. It’s almost like you bad guys all read from the same damn handbook.” The rooftop in front of Adam exploded, causing him to trip over the jutting rubble. “I really need a drink.” he groaned. Adam rolled sideways as a blast struck the spot he just occupied. *Put me out of my misery* “Oh great.” the redhead groaned and pulled his headset from his pocket. “Baker here.”

*Baker, have you captured the target yet?* came the gruff voice of the director. Adam dodged another blast.

“Would you give me a minute here? I’m kinda on the phone here, Jackass. Sorry Mr. S, guy’s a little tougher than he looked.” Another blast caused him to roll out of the way. “And rude as hell!” he yelled towards the floating man that was now scowling down at him.

“Who’s the rude one here? We were in the middle of something and you decided to take a phone call.” Adrian yelled down to the redhead, who just held up a two fingered salute in a rude gesture. “And you did not just do that!” 

“Chief, I really gotta go. You know, kinda in the middle of something here; gotta go bye!” he quickly hung up and put his headset back in his pocket. “Okay, now let’s get down to- omph!” A blast sent him soaring off of the roof and through the window of a pub. 

“Dammit, not again.” he groaned, raising his head up slightly to look around then dropped his head back onto the bar. Another groan escaped his lips as he rolled off of the bar and face first into the floor. He stood and reached for a clean glass. “Hey there gorgeous, where have you been all day?” he asked, pouring a whiskey for himself. “Oh thank you, thank you, thank you.” He poured the strong liquid down his throat, feeling it warm his insides. “Time to play a game of kick the villain so hard that other versions of him in alternate universes will have the mark.” 

The dark haired villain opened the door to the pub only to have a pint glass thrown and shattered across his face. “Now that was uncalled for!” he yelled, wiping the blood from his forehead. “And I’ve had enough of your antics; prepare to die whelp!” He sent several blasts towards the intoxicated man, who just stumbled around them. “Are you drunk!?” he yelled in annoyance.

“I’m not fucking drunk, only tipsy at the most you pompous ass!” the redhead slurred. He ran towards his attacker and headbutted the man again and again, then leaned forward and brought his foot behind him, kicking him in the same spot before stumbling into a front flip out of the door. When he steadied himself again he pushed his palms into the man’s chest, winding him and knocking him backwards. A series of swift punches into the ribs made a *crack*, indicating a cracked rib; Adam decided not to pull any punches with this guy anymore. An elbow to the same spot broke those ribs, sending the man to his knees in pain.

“How... are you... beating me? You *Cough* don’t have your powers right now.” he wheezed as blood began to drip from his mouth.

“Only an idiot relies on his powers. And I don’t need my bio-electricity to beat your ass senseless.” He dodged an incoming punch and used it to toss the man onto his back. “And knowing a few different fighting styles helps too. Now then,” he crouched down next to the man and grabbed his arm. “you are under arrest for the murder of a government agent and the attempted overtaking of the British government.” he ignored the screams as he began snapping the man’s arms. “Can’t have you blasting around any now can we? Now just wait there for a few while I make a call and grab another drink.” He stood and walked over to the bar, pulling his headset out as he grabbed another glass.

*Director Snyder.* answered the department leader. Adam sat down at the bar and began pouring another drink from the tap.

“Yo boss, mark another one down because the once and future king of England is now just a pauper.” he said as he began drinking down a pint of ale. "So send pickup to my location." 

*A containment unit is on the way, good work Baker.* Adam spat out some of his drink in surprise at this.

"What was that? Did my ears deceive me or did I just hear you say good job?"

A long pause came from the other end before the director answered. *Shut up Baker.* before hanging up. This left Adam with a stunned expression on his face. He killed off the remainder of his drink as he stood, wincing in pain at the wooden fragment still lodged in his hip. 

He screamed in pain as he pulled the fragment from his body, blood beginning to pour from the wound. “Ah damn.” he said, covering it with his hand. He crawled over the bar in search of something with a high alcohol percentage to sterilize the oozing wound. Settling on a bottle of Everclear, he grabbed the bottle and a cloth and doused it in the alcoholic drink. “Here we go.” he said, raising his shirt to expose the hole in his side. He poured the remainder of the bottle on the wound; the burning of the alcohol took his mind off of the pain of being impaled. To finish up he placed the cloth over it and pressed down, the burning was soon replaced with the familiar glow and the reformation of all that was damaged. 

“Another scar to add to the collection. Hey asshole,” He looked to the unconscious man lying on the glass and wood covered floor. “don’t feel bad for getting your ass kicked. Out of all the superbads that I've fought, you’re the ninth one to give me a scar; so that’s something.” He was met with silence. “Well you’re great company.”


	7. Introduction to Destruction

Part 7

 

The next day Adam was back in the office to work on his mission report. “So, still having to having to house sit this weekend?” he asked the pink-haired receptionist. “ITD will be awesome.” drawing out the end of his sentence.

The receptionist leaned back in her chair and placed her hands behind her head. “My answer hasn't changed in the four hours since you last asked me. I would really love to go, but my sister and her husband are dead set on having their anniversary during their, you know, anniversary.” 

“Ah, well I guess it can’t be helped. I’ll be sure to tell you all about it on Monday then.” he said, drumming his hand on the desk. “Now you take it easy, I’m going to lunch.” 

Adam left the building and made his way down the street to a sandwich shop, passing an alley along the way. He would have kept walking had it not been the sight of a family being held up at gunpoint. “And here goes my lunch break.”

“Purse, wallet, jewelry, hand em all over right now.” the mugger demanded, gun in one hand and the other outstretched. His voice gave a hint of panic, he was new at this mugging thing; which made him more dangerous.

“We’ll give you anything you want, just please don’t hurt us.” pleaded the man; typical answer, but what can you do when you’re scared and defenseless. The crying daughter (poor thing looked no older than five) won’t help things though, it’ll attract attention and make the already nervous and desperate man even more antsy. Adam couldn't risk shocking him for fear of his nerves causing him to accidentally discharge the weapon. So he decided to take the not so subtle tactic. 

Quietly he approached the man from behind and tapped him on the shoulder. The man quickly spun around to be face to face with the newcomer. “Hey buddy.” He knocked the gun from the mugger’s hands before slamming him into the wall, his arm twisted to his back. “Now what were you thinking? Were you thinking that you could hold up innocent people in my town, is that what you were thinking?” his tone was calm and almost had a hint of enjoyment out of it. “Now then,” he tossed the man over onto his stomach and sat down on his back. “would you kindly stay there while I call the cops on your,” his eyes shot to the young girl in the alley then back to the mugger. “rear end?” He pulled his phone out and dialed 911. Sticking the phone to his ear he looked up at the still stunned family. “So what brings you guys into this alley for your mugging?” he asked while on hold.

The man snapped out of his stupor to answer. “W-we were just leaving the theater through the back exit when that guy just jumped us.”

“Wait, wait, wait, you were leaving a theater through the back and into an alley? Yes we have an attempted mugging next to the Lotus building, suspect is apprehended just waiting for you.” he hung up the phone. “You do realize that’s how Batmen get made right?” The parents looked at him with worried expressions. “What? Just being honest.”

The daughter tugged at the hem of her mother’s shirt. “Mommy, what’s a Batmen?”

It took ten minutes before the police finally pulled to the curb next to the alley and loaded up the would-be mugger in their car. They asked the family a few questions then thanked Adam for his service before leaving. “Alright guy and gals, stay safe and all that; I will take my leave now.” The daughter ran up to him before he could walk away.

“Thank you mister.” she said, hugging his leg tightly. He placed his hand on top of her raven hair and ruffled it.

“Anytime Miss?” He looked up to the parents.

“Leialoha.” said the woman. “I’m Caroline, this is my husband  
Destin, and that is our daughter Lynn.

“Well it is lovely to meet you all.” the red headed hero said as the girl let go of his leg. And with a wave, making his way around the corner before the woman’s voice stopped him.

“Is there any way we can properly thank you?” she asked. This caused Adam to pop his head around the corner, his mouth cocked to one side and eyes wide in thought.

“Yeah sure just uhh just be cool, stay in school little girl, and stay away from drugs. That doable?” He continued around the corner, the family thought him gone until an arm shot from around the wall, giving them a thumbs up. “Adios friends.”


	8. Introduction to Destruction

Part 8

Adam stepped out of his apartment wearing his running clothes of shorts and thin green hoodie when he noticed something he normally didn't see in town. A man in full knight costume walking towards him. “Good morrow Sir Knight. Out to rescue a dear maiden?” the red-head joked in an old English accent. The knight raised his visor and Adam immediately recognized him as the kid that wanted to rob him several days ago. “Oh hey, it’s you.” he said with an amused tone. “I’m proud that you went straight and joined the knighthood; awful noble of you.”

“I’m here to kick your ass after you humiliated me, ass-hole!” the young man yelled, pointing at Adam.

Adam raised an eyebrow. “So the armor is for?” he asked, drawing out the last word and rolling his hand to emphasize his point.

“It’s to make sure you don’t get me with any cheap shots while I kick your ass. It’ll also protect me from your punk ass super powers.”

“You are all about the word ass aren't you? Gotta expand on your vocabulary a bit dude.” Adam stepped down from the stoop and began walking towards the kid. “So how did you figure out I have super powers huh?” he asked with an amused tone.

“I read all about you and your freak powers! Anyone with the internet knows about your fight with that bald headed bitch in Florence. He was all slinging rocks and you were just beating his ass down with that super strength bull shit. This suit’s gonna keep me from ending up like Rocky.”

A confused look appeared on Adam’s face as he spoke. “And that’s an actual metal suit of armor, right?”

“That’s right, this shit’s all metal!” he said, slapping his hands against the metal chest plate. “After I beat you down like the chump you are everyone will see how much of a little bitch you are.”

The redhead tried to hide his laughter, but couldn't contain it long and was soon laughing uncontrollably. He leaned down and rested his hands on his knees to steady himself. “Oh- oh man that’s- that’s just rich man.” He stood up and walked past the kid. “Thanks, I needed a laugh to start the day.” He gave a quick pat on the kid’s back and sent a shock through the metal of the armor and the kid twitched violently. “See ya later tin can.” he called back to the kid who was now on one knee and continued down the block to Lotus headquarters.

“Good morning Adam, you look oddly happy this morning.” came the tired voice of Codi as Adam walked into the main lobby. “If I didn't know any better I’d say that I should call the extraterrestrial department to come take a look and make sure you aren’t a body snatcher.”

“No body snatcher here Codi, but I think a temporal team should get down to my apartment block and get rid of the foul mouthed knight I took down on my way here.” the agent said, pointing a thumb behind him.

Codi’s eyes widened in surprise at the news. “Wait, you mean like a real knight? Like saving damsels from dragons and all that?”

“Well, more like some thug I beat up a few days ago dressed in King Arthur and his knights of the round table garb.” he said, scratching the back of his head.

The receptionist sighed and put her face in her left hand. “Alright, explain.”

“So I was about to enter my apartment when this little wannabe thug comes up and wants my paint bag. Well I try talking to him but he kept interrupting me so, and you know how I feel about interrupting people right? This guy won’t stop so I just hit him in the chest so hard that he flies like 10 feet. Now fast forward to like half an hour ago, the same kid shows up on the block in a full, and I kid you not, knight suit. Says he’s going to beat my ass while I can’t hurt him.”

“Did he know you have super powers?”

“He thought it was only strength, so imagine his surprise when I shock the crap out of him with his own armor.”

“Oh that’s just evil Adam; you didn't have to do that.”

“I was just teaching the young man a valuable life lesson.” the redhead said defensively.

“And that lesson being?”

Adam began rubbing his chin in thought. “Well, not mocking the noble order of the knights for one thing and he should learn manners as well.”

“You’re a card Adam, so what are you doing here?” the pink-haired girl questioned.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean,” She cupped her hands around her mouth. “HOW CAN WE ENJOY YOUR DAY OFF WHEN YOU COME IN TO WORK ANYWAY?!”

“Oh, right, I left my bag in my locker after work yesterday so I just came by to grab it.” He pointed to the elevator as he spoke. “Gots to get some art supplies out of it.”

“Oh really, what are you working on now?”

“Just something that came to mind last night.”

“Is it your lonely guy cat?” the receptionist said with an amused tone. Adam’s eyes narrowed on her. “Are you doing a portrait of a cat?

“I’m not you Codi; I don’t have a lonely guy cat.”

“Jynx is not a lonely guy cat, he’s like family. Sam takes care of the lonely part.” she said, sticking her tongue out. Adam retorted with his own tongue sticking out and a stink eye. “Don’t be jealous Adam.”

“I’m anything but jealous.” the artist said, crossing his arms. “I don’t even have a jealous bone in my body.”

“Sure you don’t.”

“You still having to house sit this weekend?”

“Yep, still doing that whole thing.”

“LaaaaAAAAaaammmmeeee” he said, changing pitches throughout the word. “That show is going to be so awesome and you’ll miss it.”

“Oh I’m sure I’ll find something to do while I’m all alone there.” the receptionist said with a wink. Adam sighed with a slight smile on his face.

“Fine, just tell that dork of yours I said hi, alright?”

“I’ll be sure to tell her that, though I don’t think she’ll like your nickname for her.” she said with a smile.

“Oh you know I love you guys.” he said, still sporting his ever present grin.

“Yeah, and we love you too, even though I still think you have more tattoos than you should and you sometimes reek of paint fumes.” She stood up and ruffled his hair up with her hand. “Now get out of here so I can pretend to work hard like always you little vandal.”

“Alright, see you on the way down then.” He stepped back, turned on his heel, and began walking towards the elevator doors.

“Yo Baker!”

“Oh for the love of God.” the redhead said under his breath. “What do you want Niles?” he groaned, stepping into the elevator and hopping the doors closed in time; they didn't.

“What was all that, hmm?” the blonde said with an amused tone as the doors closed.

“That,” he gestured to the doors. “was two friends talking like normal best friends do.” he didn't try hard to hide the annoyance in his voice. Sure, when he first met the 21 year old last year he had a bit of a crush, but after they became friends and he got to know her a lot more he soon discovered that he wasn't exactly her type. Now he sees her as one of his best friends and they spend most of their free time hanging out or going to shows with her girlfriend Sam.

“Earth to Baker!” the blonde yelled, snapping his fingers in front of Adam’s face. He snapped to, not realizing he had gone into “flashback mode” as he called it. “You keep spacing out and people will think you've gone brain dead. Now come on you can tell me; you got anything going on with that sweet piece down there?”

Adam’s right eye twitched at the blonde’s words, he wasn't a fan of people talking about his best friend that way. “No, we have nothing “going on” because she’s like a sister to me and that would just be way too weird.”

“So, I guess I’ll try my hand at that.” Adam was angered at first, but then an evil thought came to his mind. The blonde didn't catch the dark grin spreading across his rival’s face.

“Sure, just make sure I’m there for it though.” he said with a laugh.

The elevator stopped on Adam’s floor. He began his trek through the busy office to his desk next to the window, while Niles rode the elevator back down. He grabbed his backpack and looked out of the window at the river below. He liked going on missions and getting to see more places, but sometimes he liked working at his desk just for this view.

After staring for a bit he pulled out his phone and began typing a message to a friend of his before making his way back to the elevator. On his way he passed Willingham sitting at his desk, eyes glued to his computer monitor. “Hey Mark.” he said casually as he passed him by, causing the pony-tailed man to jump a bit in surprise. “Calm down man I’m not going to hurt you.” he said, holding his hands up.

“Shit Baker you scared me.” Mark said with an annoyed tone.

“Sorry, my bad.” He glanced at the monitor. “What are you doing anyway?” The other agent closed out of the screen and shutdown the PC.

“Just finishing up my report for the Cambodia mission yesterday. Sick fuck tried to glass an entire village full of people just because I bought a cup of tea at a shop there.” A somber look over took the young agent’s face. “Forty-seven, that’s how many people I had to watch burn to death.” He began rubbing his eyes with his thumb and forefinger.

In the three short years Adam had worked with the 24 year old, he had never seen a more human agent. He did all he could to protect any innocent life. When someone died on his missions he felt as though his mission was a failure. This caused him to try harder and harder to prevent any death he could. Adam had a certain respect for him even though they never associated much, but he knew him enough to know that this was killing him.

Adam placed a comforting hand on the agent’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze. “Don’t let this kill you man.” he said, leaving the agent and going back to the elevator. It honestly pained him to see the man look that way, but what could he do?


	9. Introduction to Destruction

Part 9

The elevator doors opened on the ground floor and he stepped out only to be met with a slap on the back from Niles. “Going to do it man.”

“You’re going to do it, like right now?” Adam asked to confirm.

“Yep, I’m going to ask your receptionist friend out.” the blonde agent said, walking ahead of Adam and went straight to the reception desk. Adam crossed his arms and watched from several feet away as the other agent chatted with the pink-haired receptionist. A grin began forming on his face as he watched a woman with shiny brunette hair just past her shoulder blades walk into the building, holding a paper bag.

The receptionist held up a finger to Niles, telling him hold on, and accepted the bag from the newcomer. They exchanged a kiss before the person walked up to Adam. He held his hand up and the woman high-fived him as she got beside him and turned to watch Codi and Michael. “I was on my way anyway you know.” the taller woman said in a matter-of-fact sort of way.

“Just making sure, I just wanted a bit of entertainment; gum?” Adam held up a pack of gum to Sam. “So I’m guessing you’ll be joining Codi as she house-sits this weekend?” Sam took the offered gum and began to chew on it.

“Yup. Oh that is just so brutal, you can see the moment everything just dawned on him.” Sam said, not taking her eyes off of the scene before her. Michael’s eyes widened and his jaw went a bit slack as he realized that he wasn't going to get anywhere.

Adam was finding it hard to hide his enjoyment. The blonde agent always got on his nerves so he always took any chance to get back at him. And when he told him he was going to ask Codi out he knew what he had to do. While he was staring out of the window next to his desk he sent a message to his friend Sam, who happened to be Codi’s girlfriend. She always brought her lunch in around this time and Adam was going to make sure she knew what was going on. Sam knew Adam’s sense of humor and was more than happy to help.

“You should talk her into watching a few movies I've recommended that she still won’t watch.” he said.

“Really, like what?” Adam produced a card with a list of movies printed on it out of his pocket. She looked it over and then looked at Adam. “Do you just keep a note card on you at all times with a list of movies on it?”

“Yup.” He pulled out a small stack of cards and held them so Sam could see.

“And you made copies too. You should be glad that Codi and I are so tolerant of your antics or I don’t think you would have any friends.” the young woman joked.

“I have other friends too.” Adam said defensively, putting the cards back in his pocket. “I can name like four others right now.” They were both silent for a few seconds until Sam spoke.

“Well, I’m waiting. Name some people off there Sparky.” she teased, knowing Adam hated that nickname. He let out a sigh of annoyance before he began to think very hard.

“Ummm well there’s uh… M-Ma-Mark, I think is his name.” He hesitated a moment, trying to think of names. “A-s-Ashlynn?”

“Were you asking me your friend’s name?”

Adam’s lips went inwards and his eyes darted to look at his friend. “Okay, so I’m a tad bit on the antisocial side.” His tongue went across the front of his back upper teeth as he nodded his head a few times. He looked up and over at Sam. “I think I’ll head out and grab something to eat before I start painting today. Catch you later Sam.” He walked towards the exit, leaving a slightly amused looking Sam. He gave his still stunned rival a pat on the back. “Better luck next time buddy.”

An hour later Adam arrived back at his apartment with his usual order of noodles and his backpack, which he sat next to his sofa. He opened the container, pulled out his chopsticks, and began devouring his food. He looked up at the painting of the woman above his television and lost himself staring at it. 

Adam woke abruptly as the natural sunlight from outside was gone, indicating it was night time. He stood and walked to his bathroom to relieve himself; while he was washing his hands he looked at his reflection in the mirror and his head shot back in shock. Just beneath his nose he had a layer of dried blood that trailed down the side of his face. He quickly cleaned it off, “Shit, not again.” he groaned. He removed a small metal container from his pocket, removed the screw-cap, and dropped two pills from it. “Counting on you guys.” He dropped the pills into his mouth and drank them down.

He dumped the contents of his backpack onto the kitchen island and grabbed the pencil that rolled out. He threw a piece of paper onto the counter and began making a sketch of the image from memory. He would go through a few before settling on one he liked and getting the right mix of colors to go along with it. He figured it would be a mix of reds and yellows for the twilight colors of the sky. He also decided on a vintage style he wanted to try out, like an old travel poster.

The next day consisted of sitting around the office, painting, and waiting. But it was finally Friday night; the show he’d been waiting on for the past three weeks has finally come.

Adam made his way to the club that the bands were performing at and stood in the crowd close to the stage. The host took the stage and grabbed the microphone. "Are you people ready for your INTRODUCTION TO DESTRUCTION!" he yelled, prompting the crowd to yell back. "Then let's get this show started! Your first band for tonight is Flaccid Erection!"

The first band hit the stage, their hard and heavy sound causing a frenzy in the pit that Adam soon found himself in. Running around in a circle, he felt more at ease and at peace than any other time in his life. The power cords and aggressive vocals rattled his bones and pounded his ears, but he didn't care; he was free and at one with everything.

The next two bands came and went, leaving a bit of time for Adam to hit the bar for a drink. With bottle still in hand, he walked back into the crowd as the next band took the stage. Something felt off to Adam about the singer, he was a scrawny teenager who was probably still in high school. As the opening notes filled the room, the singer’s eyes began to glow green as green smoke emitted from his mouth. Adam took another drink from his beer as everyone began to either applauded thinking that it was part of the show, or ran in terror. Adam knew better than to think it was part of the show and was proven right as the singer began to transform before their very eyes.

“Awe shit.” Adam said to himself, finishing off the bottle in his hand. The kid’s transformation ended with a gruesome mutated monster standing on the stage, sending the rest of the crowd running in fear.

The creature jumped down off of the stage and let out a roar from its hideous face. “This is so not my department.” Adam said as he observed the monster. It towered over him at a little over nine feet tall to Adam’s five foot nine. Its ashen grey skin gave the creature’s lanky, skeletal figure an even more dead look.

It began reaching for the other patrons with its long fingers until a bottle smashed against the side of its face. It turned its head and looked for the person that threw the bottle at it, fixing its eyes on the redhead. “Hey there scrawny, tall, and ugly.” he yelled up to the monster. “Not to sound insulting but you are way below my pay grade,” Adam placed his hand to the side of his mouth to whisper. “don’t tell the Mutations Department that though.” 

The creature let out a loud roar and lumbered its way towards Adam. It stood over him, looking down, and made a swing towards him. The red-head dodged with a back flip over the monster’s arm and landed on top of the bar. “Gotta try harder than that big guy.” Adam jumped behind the bar and searched for a bottle of alcohol. Finding a bottle of whiskey, he stood up and looked it over in the light. “Your moves have no finesse or any real heart in them. You want to hit something, you've got to want to hit something.” He tossed the bottle with a spin, catching the neck. “Add a little creativity too. Make it so that your opponent doesn't know what’s going to-” he threw the bottle and hit the monster in the face, spilling the alcohol on it. “-happen next.”

The monster responded with an awkward charge towards the bar, crashing through it with the force of a train; Adam barely had a chance to jump out of the way. “And you telegraph all of your moves; you’re like a bad horror movie, following everything like a checklist.” He raised his arm to the monster, extending his thumb and forefinger, “Bang.” and shot a bolt of electricity into the monster, igniting the alcohol that covered its body. He put his finger to his lips and blew the end of it. “And always be smarter than your opponent.”

He watched the monster burn in front of him, flailing around like a mad man. It collided with support beams and the wall, shaking the entire building. Adam took this opportunity to run from the building as the roof began collapsing and watched from the outside as the building crumbled. Onlookers began to crowd the street to see what was going on.

“My bar.” said a man standing next to Adam; he assumed it was the owner. “What am I going to do now?” he was speaking in shock. The rubble began shaking as a tall, skeletal figure burst through it.

“You could try billing him.” Adam said, limply pointing at the monster. “He started it.” The monster flipped a large portion of the roof towards the scattering crowd. It flew over Adam and the owner’s heads and crashed into the building behind them. “Hope you have insurance.” he said, running at full force towards the monster.

“Just kill me now.” the bar owner said to himself.


	10. Introduction to Destruction

Part 10 - Final

“You need to just stay down buddy.” Adam said, putting the heels of both feet into the face of the monster. The monster’s head snapped back as the redhead rolled behind him. “Then maybe yo- ack!” he felt a hand wrap around his throat and he soon came face to face with the monster; he was so close he could get a good look at the its jagged sharp teeth and smell its rancid breath. The monster roared in his face, spraying saliva across his face, and threw him through the second floor of the building across the street.

The monster took a running leap towards the hole in the wall he made and was blasted by a bolt of electricity in mid-air. “Below my pay grade buddy.” Adam yelled towards the monster while leaning against the bricks that lined the hole. He dropped down to the street and pointed towards a stunned pedestrian standing next to their car. “You! Play some awesome fight music!”

“Wha-with what?” the man asked in confusion.

“Your car dude, hit play on your car’s stereo.”

“I don’t think I have anything for a fight though.”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine, now hit play.” The man obliged and Adam slowly turned his head and gave a confused look at him as Christmas music began playing from the car’s speakers. “It’s bloody August!”

“I try to keep the Christmas spirit alive year-round.” the man said with a shrug.

“Just turn it off; you!” he pointed at another person. “Please.”

“Way ahead of you dude.” a woman yelled from her car. The punk music played loud through the car’s speakers and Adam began to get pumped up.

“That’s what I’m talking about, thank you!” Adam started jumping in place and shook himself to get loosened up. “Come on big guy, let’s play!” A roar was the only response he received. “Anyone ever tell you that you have a problem with communication?”

The two forces charged at each other from across the street, Adam knew it had to end before he got bored with him and started eyeing other people. They were ten feet from each other when he heard the familiar sound of 9 mm gunfire. Adam ducked and dove out of the way as the rounds flew into the chest of the monster. “Oh great, finally the boys in blue show up.” he yelled sarcastically over the noise of the gunfire. The police had arrived and immediately began firing at the monster instead of focusing on getting the civilians out of harms way. 

The redhead rolled over to look up at the monster that was getting increasingly mad. It roared at the police officers and began its lumbering charge towards them. Adam got to his feet and ran after it with his hand behind his back, electricity building into it. “Hey fuckface, you almost forgot your party favor!” he yelled, jumping ahead of it and striking it in the abdomen with the palm of his hand. Upon impact, the monster flew backwards into a car and a shock wave erupted from the point of impact, shutting down anything electronic in the area.

“You, freeze with your hands in the air!” a police officer yelled to Adam, in a nervous tone. The officer backed up a little as the redhead turned around. Adam looked the policeman over and, even though he had several guns pointed at him, smirked as he noticed the terrified look on the police officer’s face. “I said hands up!” the officer yelled again, edging closer with his gun still raised.

Adam casually walked towards the officer with the grin still on his face. “I’m Agent Adam Baker of Lotus, meta-human task force. I need you to stop getting all trigger happy on my friend back there, you’re just pissing him off. I also need you-”

“-You are under arrest sir, hands in the air!” the officer yelled, cutting Adam off. Adam closed his eyes and sucked his lips in to show his annoyance.

“You are interfering with my job dude! Now if you would lower your gun out of my face and shut the fuck up for five minutes. We could get this done a lot easier and with no casualties.” The monster’s roar echoed throughout the street. “Now get your head out of your ass and start getting any civilian still in the area out of here!” Adam yelled as he turned and ran towards the monster.

The monster was getting to its feet as two feet went into its chest, knocking it back into the car. “Learn your lesson and stay the fuck down bitch!” Adam yelled angrily. He had been fighting this thing for longer than he cared to and his patience was wearing thin. “I will just keep beating you down otherwise and it will not be pretty in the end.” The monster looked at Adam with hate-filled eyes, Adam knew it wouldn’t stand down. He was proven right when a swift kick sent him soaring into the air and a hand grabbed his leg. He closed his eyes as he felt concrete come up to meet him followed by the steel of a car roof. The monster was slamming him between the street and a car several times over until he lost consciousness.

Black and white water stained the wall as the young redhead slung more into the pattern. His movements were fluid and graceful as he moved the colored water from the two pouches he had tossed to the ground. With each motion he expertly left his mark on the alley wall. He backed away and looked at the image of a masked man with a noose in hand hanging the word equality. ‘Man, this is like deja vu.’ “Excellent work, I’m really impressed with myself.” he said with a smug grin. He was brought out of his moment of patting himself on the back by a loud, high pitched scream from across the street.

Adam popped his head out of the alley he was currently in and looked down each side of the street to find it empty at this time of night. “Great, anyone else want to take care of that?” He was answered by the sound of a little girl crying. “No? Dammit.”

A short trek across the street later, Adam peeked around the corner of the alley to see three thugs in total standing before a family. A woman was lying on the ground in front of a small girl, begging for mercy as her husband was being held by a tall, skinny man with a half shaved head. Adam eyed the two guards that were standing nearly five feet from him, watching the opposite side of the scene. “I really hate having a moral code at this point.” the redhead said to himself before slipping quickly around the corner. 

“You tried to act all tough first, now you wanna beg like the little bitch I knew you were. To be honest,” The thug failed to notice the look on the woman’s face change and the scuffle going on behind him. “I should slice this little neck of yours to teach you some respect. What do you guys think?” Several seconds passed with no answer. “I asked you idiots a question!” he turned to see both of his mates unconscious and a redhead clapping his hands together to dust them off. “Who the fuck are you?!”

“Shhh, tone the language down buddy.” he gestured to the woman and then the daughter. “There are ladies present.” He stepped closer to the thug with confident strides. ‘Just go ahead and shock him you idiot!’ he thought, but his body didn’t listen. ‘What’s going on here?!’

“Don’t come any closer or this fucker gets a new mouth!” the thug yelled, sounding panicked. Adam didn’t break his stride and continued onward, ignoring the threats. “I swear I’m gonna fucking do it!” ‘Shock him you dumb fuck!’ nothing. Adam stopped at this, turned, and walked away. ‘What are you doing!?’

“Please! Please save my daddy!” he heard the little girl yell.

“I fucking knew he would bitch out.” the thug said, turning back to the woman and her daughter. “Time to say goodbye to daddy, little girl.” he said with a wicked grin.

Adam ran at full speed back down the alley and in one fluid motion, sent black paint filled water into the thug’s arm, freezing it into place. “Sorry for the delay everybody.” the redhead said as he approached the thug. "Had to pick up my water pouch.” 

“You son of a bitch!” yelled the thug. He was now staring angrily at the momentary hero. A torrent of water knocked him hard into the wall. He slid down the wall and tried to stand back up only to have another torrent hit him against the wall. He tried standing again only instead of another torrent hitting him, he was met with a fist to the face. The thug’s head shot back and struck the wall, knocking him out.

The redhead looked towards the shocked and scared looking family then extended his hand. "Adam." They just looked at him with wide eyes. The redhead cleared his throat loudly and receded his hand. “Okay, let’s try again.” He extended his hand again. “Hello, my name is Adam.”

Before anyone else could do anything, a man’s voice boomed behind Adam. “Police, hands in the air!”

“Oh hey officer.” Adam said, spinning to face the policeman. “Don’t worry, no charge for rounding up the bad guys for you.” he said, holding his hand out to him. Shock struck his face as he heard the sound of handcuffs clicking around his wrist. “What’s going on here!? I just saved these people!”

“We don’t appreciate you doing our job for us. Vigilantism is against the law boy.” ‘Boy? Do I look-’ Adam looked at himself. ‘-oh my god I look like I did as a teenager.’ Adam was dumbfounded as he looked at his 17 year old self. ‘What is going on here?’

“Officer, this young man saved our lives from these hoodlums.” the husband said, stepping up to the police officer. “If he hadn’t shown up when he did then my wife would be dead at their hands.”

“Thank you sir. Even though you said a word like hoodlum, honestly that’s a little weird, but thank you nonetheless.” Adam said, standing straighter.

“Sir, I understand, but he still broke the law. Now if you’ll just-”

“What’s going on here?” came a female voice. Adam could only see a silhouette through the headlights of the policeman’s vehicle.

“Oh for the love of- what do you want?” the officer huffed.

“Hey, if she helps me not get arrested then I don’t care what she wants.” Adam said, squinting at the figure walking towards them to try and see who it was that was potentially saving him.

“While the police were busy shoving pastries down their throats, this guy was protecting these people. Now you want to throw him in jail? Do I have to speak to the chief about this?” the girl said, crossing her arms. This time Adam got a good look at her. Her skin had a dark tan to it, brunette hair pulled back into a ponytail, and those bright blue eyes; Adam found it hard not to stare into them. Her physique was much like his own, athletically built, and she radiated confidence as she spoke. Adam was smitten to say the least.

“No miss, that won’t be necessary, he’s free to go.” the police officer said nervously. “Keep up the good work sir.” he said, unlocking the cuffs around Adam’s wrists, getting back into his vehicle, and driving off.

“Well thanks for the save there; I was beginning to think that I’d be spending the night in the clink.” Adam held out his hand. ‘Did I really do this to everyone I met?’ “Adam Baker.” The girl took his hand to shake it.

“Hey Adam, the name’s-”

Adam awoke to a blinding light in his eyes and a dull beeping in his ears. He looked around to see a room he wished he wasn’t familiar with. He got out of bed onto shaky legs and fell onto the floor, followed by the sound of a high pitched beep. ‘What the fuck?’ he thought, grabbing onto the edge of a rolling table. He pulled himself up onto it and began rolling himself towards the door only to have himself feel a tug on his arm and he turned his head to see the I.V. connected him. A grunt escaped his lips in annoyance as he pulled the infusion pole close to him and put his weight onto it, leaving the table. He slowly walked out of the room and into the hallway.

Dr. Brubaker heard the telltale beep from Agent Baker’s monitor and hastily made his way to the agent’s room. He could see the figure of the agent shambling towards the elevator. “Agent Baker.” he says, trying to grab his attention, but the man didn’t stop. The doctor ran after him and placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him. “Agent Baker, you need to take it easy; you took quite a beating.” he said, directing him back towards the room. 

“How. Long?” the redhead asked, his breathing ragged. The doctor waited until the agent sat back into the bed before answering. He paced around the room, pushed his glasses up onto his nose, and looked over at him.

“You’ve been out cold for four days I’m afraid.” Adam’s heart sank at the doctor’s words. He had failed. The doctor saw the change in his patient and was fast to reply. “But your actions that night bought enough time for a team to assemble and detain the target with no casualties. You should be proud.” 

The doctor went to the foot of the bed and looked down at his charts. “You had quite the damage done to you that night too, but I’m guessing with your physiology you healed up faster than us regular folk. Only exceptions being a fractured skull and a few broken ribs. Though those should heal fine as long as you take it easy for a while. We did also catch a bit of blood coming from your nose, we assumed it was broken, but we couldn't find any sign of damage."


	11. It Must Look Pretty Appealing

Part 1

A few weeks had passed since the incident at the bar and Adam was, to his great dismay, stuck in the office doing light duty work while the rest of the team had come and gone from field work. Even though his ribs had mended and his head had healed last week, he still had to get the O.K. from Doctor Brubaker before he could resume duties. He spent most of his “work” time though, sitting at his desk playing an MMO he decided to subscribe to out of boredom.

He took his leave from work, though not having his usual conversation with Codi at her desk; she was attending her girlfriend’s graduation ceremony that day. He arrived shortly at his apartment and immediately made his way to opening the window to let the cool breeze in.

He turned to his den, keeping the window open behind him, and hit the play button on his playlist. The melodic dubstep played throughout the apartment as he got ready to meet Sam and Codi at the bar, sipping on the glass of water he had sitting on the windowsill. He soon noticed his eyesight blurring and he felt suddenly dizzy. “Oh no you don’t.” he said, stumbling into the wall for support. He reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out his pill container. He turned it over and two pills fell into his hand. He grabbed his glass and threw the pills into his mouth to drink them down, but the water never made it to his lips and the pills never made it into his system as he slid down the wall into another blackout.

“Why do you not follow the prescription like you should you idiot.” Codi scolded him. The three of them sat at the bar three hours after Adam’s little episode. “It’s like you want to be messed up in the head.”

“I know, I know, but I just hate being dependent on two little white pills for the rest of my life, ya know?” Adam complained. “One missed dose and I’m in blackouts-ville waking up two hours later to his best friend slapping the shit out of me; thanks by the way.” He raised his bottle to the pink haired woman to his left.

“Any excuse to vent some frustration out.” she winked then grabbed his cheek playfully. “And you just have the most slappable gob I’ve ever seen;”

“Okay Codi, cut it out.” 

“don’t you think so Sam?”

Codi’s girlfriend took a drought from her bottle. “Lemme take a look there, Cee.” She looked across the other girl to see Adam with half his face being pinched by her. “Hmm, hold on let go of his face for a sec.” Codi released Adam from her hold and the redhead rubbed the spot while looking across Codi to Sam. “Now that you mention it, he kinda does.” She looks at her girlfriend. “May I?”

“Be my guest.” the receptionist said, leaning back on her stool to give the other girl room.

“Wait, don’t I get a say in this?” His reply came in the form of a slap to the face, earning ‘Oh’s’ from the crowd that weren’t aware of the context. Adam began rubbing the now sore side of his face. “You two sure you’re not super villainesses? Because if I didn’t know any better I’d say you were.”

“We love you too Adam.” the girls said in unison.

“Yeah, really feelin’ the love here.” he said, drinking more from his bottle. “I won’t hold it against you since this is a night for celebration.” He held his bottle up. “To Sam, for proving that she’s so much smarter than us by actually finishing school and getting her bachelor’s in the thrilling world of Software Engineering.” he said loudly, then held his finger up. “Hold up, we need to do this right.” He put his bottle down and grabbed the bartender’s attention. “Three shots of Jameson.” Three shot glasses appeared in front of them, followed by the bartender pouring the whiskey. “Thanks.” Adam distributed the shots then raised his. “Alright ladies.” The others raised their glasses. “To Sam.”

“To Sam.”

“To Me.”

“To Sam.” came an unfamiliar voice. Everyone looked at the newcomer, a blonde woman in her mid twenties. “Hi,” she waved, smiling. “I’m Casey.” Blank stares were all she received along with the occasional blink. The young woman began to feel awkward then and began slowly backing away until she blended in with the rest of the crowd.

“Random people are kinda weird. That or we need to work on our social skills.” Sam said as she turned to the others. “So where were we?” They all took their shots and set the glasses down. 

An hour later they stumbled out of the bar and made their way to Codi’s apartment. The sun had long since set; the lights, both neon and fluorescent, illuminated the lively streets as people shuffled to the clubs, bars, or restaurants that lined the street. All the while they joked and told stories of their week.

“And he walked to your apartment building dressed in all that? Like seriously, no one stopped him?” Codi asked as she opened the door to her place.

“Guy doesn’t sound like too much of a genius too me.” Sam added.

“No, he really isn’t, but he’s smart enough to think that the metal armor would save him a little bit of pain. So at least he’s learning from his mistakes, but who knows what he’ll show up with next.” 

They sat down as Codi rummaged through her Blu Ray and DVD collection, she was one of those crazy cinephiles that owned probably every movie that was ever made. She had so many that Adam doubted that she had watched even half of them. Her apartment’s walls were lined with shelves full of them; all separated by decade, genre, and alphabetized. Movie nights mainly consisted of drinking at the bar down the street, an hour of movie deciding, then finally actually watching the movie. After their hour of arguing over what to watch they finally settled on Punk Rock Jesus. They opened up more alcohol as the movie began playing and watched while making loud, and drunken commentary like they always did.

As the film’s credits rolled Adam got to his feet and stretched. “Well, hate to love ya and leave ya, but Adam has a, hopefully last, visit to the physician to see if I can hit the grind again.” He opened the door and stepped out into the night street. “Good luck.” he heard the women yell from inside. He waved with the crooked grin on his face and closed the door behind him.

Making his way down the street to his apartment, he closed his eyes and let the smell of the city fill his nostrils. One thing he loved the most about this city was the food. The scent of the food pouring from the restaurants made his mouth water and his stomach growl. He looked down at his stomach, “Quiet you! Don’t worry, I’ll grab you something.”

The clock showed 11 P.M. when Adam Stepped into his apartment with a paper bag of food in hand. He shut and locked his door while throwing the bag onto the counter in front of him. He opened a cabinet, grabbed a glass from it, and filled it from the tap in his refrigerator. He sipped at the water as he emptied the contents of the bag onto his coffee table and turned on the television.

*-osing it’s contract with China, who has-* *click* *Oh em gee, you are so wast-* “Damn reality shows.” *-ug has been labeled as Su-* *click* *-flic spreading farther into the city as-* *click* Adam finally shut off his television as each click of the remote made his eye twitch more and more. He finished his noodles and looked to the painting above his television. “What is wrong with this place?” he asked the mocha skinned woman that danced in the splash style painting. Her brown ponytail showing a wet look to it as the painting showed rain pouring down upon her. It was his favorite painting that he had made after a very surreal dream that woke him in the middle of the night.

When Adam was alone or in one of his moods he felt a strange comfort in conversing with the figure in his work. It didn’t judge him or laugh at him, but then it also didn’t reply or offer words of advice either. Still, it made him feel better, if not a bit crazy.

‘This not being able to do my job is driving me up the freaking wall.’ he thought as he leaned his head on the back of the sofa and rubbed his eyes. He opened them and let out a loud sigh before standing up, tossing his container into the rubbish bin, and heading off to an early sleep.


	12. It Must Look Pretty Appealing

Part 2

“Well Mr. Baker, everything looks fine here.” Dr. Brubaker said as he looked at Adam’s newest medical charts. “Ribs are fine, skull healed nicely, and you are fit as a fiddle. How are those headaches lately?”

“Eh, they come and go.” Adam said with a shrug. “Nothing a couple of pain relievers couldn’t handle.”

“Good, good.” The doctor closed the folder up and tucked it under his arm. “I will sign off on this and you can be back to putting yourself in harms way once again.” Brubaker turned and made his way for the door.

“Hey doc, you’ve been patching us metas up for years right?” The doctor stopped at Adam’s question.

“Yes, I have. Why do you ask?” He turned to face the now standing redhead.

“What exactly gives us our powers? I mean, the last two assignments I had, the guys suddenly got powers. We’re talking guys in their 40s and 50s miraculously getting these awesome powers,” Adam snapped his fingers. “just like that.” He formed a ball of electricity in his right hand and tossed it in the air. As he caught it in his left hand he formed another one in his right. Soon he was juggling five of the little balls of electricity. “I mean look at this, I’ve had my powers for a long time and I’m only 21. What makes these guys suddenly able to do the same thing?”

The doctor shook his head. He had been the physician for Lotus since it started the special divisions some years ago. He had learned so much about the metahumans since then. Their metabolism was better than that of a professional athlete; Niles had been known to heal heavy caliber gunshot wounds in under a minute. It was a good thing because their unique blood made it impossible to even get a transfusion. But the one thing he had learned from this was that they all said that they started exhibiting signs of their powers when they were 15 years old. Now middle aged people are somehow suddenly acquiring powers without any previous signs.

“So you don’t know? Well, I’m probably just overthinking things again, right?” Adam’s voice sounded disappointed. “Alright, sign those papers and get my ass back out in the field. Sitting at my desk playing MMOs is driving me crazy.”

Adam walked from the medical office, relieved that he could go back to doing his job. As the door shut behind him he indulged in a much deserved fist pump.

“Welcome back Baker.” Director Snyder said as he threw a folder at the young redhead, hitting him in the forehead. “First assignment for your return should be a breeze for you.” 

Adam leaned back in his chair and began rubbing his forehead. He opened the folder and his eyes went wide as he looked at the picture of a beautiful, mocha skinned woman. Her brunette hair pulled back into a wolf tail and one on each side of her face. But it was her eyes that really got him; blue as the ocean. 

“Wh - who exactly is this person and what does our client want us to do about her?” Adam asked nervously. The woman he had spoken to in his painting was now looking right at him from a 4x4 matte photo.

Director Snyder leaned against the glass window that separated the briefing room from the office. “Kyra Taylor, 18 year old student. Went to Korea for a good will mission until she pissed off the local dictator and is now sentenced to death.”

“Why is our government not doing anything about it? Why dump this thing on our department?” asked Rucka.

“Well it’s no secret that the dictator of Korea has powers on par with that of our good friend Mark Willingham here.” Adam said, gesturing to the brown haired metal manipulator. “Lemme guess here boss, the government can’t do shit about this because of “political reasons."" He said using air quotes. "And her parents are worried that they’ll drag their feet until she get’s to be a big ass tragedy headline on CNN. Am I right?”

Snyder gave the redhead an impressed look. “Good job Baker.” The statement caught Adam by surprise. “So you’re assignment is to get in there, get the girl out, and bring her back to mommy and daddy.”

“Well since I’m not going to be dealing with the dictator directly, why send for our department? Just asking.”

“The girl is a meta-human herself. Consider it a sales pitch for her to join our merry band of misfits.”

“I don’t know about that one boss.” Niles started as Adam stood from his seat and walked toward the briefing room’s door. “We all know what happened last time he tried recruiting someone.” This earned a scowl from the redhead.

Adam pointed harshly at the blonde. "Don't fucking bring that up again."

Adam stepped off of the plane and into the terminal to the United Korea Airport. Guards eyed him from their posts as he made his way through the sparsely populated terminal. Even with his flat cap pulled tightly over his head to cover up his red hair, he felt as though they remembered him. As he entered customs, he was greeted with the sight of a stern looking woman. Adam jumped in surprise until he realised it was only a statue. “You are one vain bitch you know that?” he said to the statue. 

The statue of the new leader of Korea leered over those that were entering the country. As Adam neared the statue he saw the words “Great Uniter” plaqued into the base of the statue. He threw his backpack, shoes, belt, and phone into the trays before passing through the metal detectors. The alarm blared as he stepped through. “Sorry guys, must be-”

the guard yelled in Korean. He was now pointing a handgun at Adam’s head. He hit the call button on his radio. 

came the response.

 

yelled the guard.

Adam place his thumbs against his temples, then he blew a raspberry at the guard before sending a bolt of electricity from his palm and into the guard’s chest. Adam grabbed his things then leaned over the guard. 

Adam walked casually past the group of armed guards that ran towards the place he was just at. “I can never have an easy assignment can I?” he huffed as he walked out into the dark street outside of the airport. He looked at his phone’s clock and saw that it was only 1:30 in the morning. ‘Bars should still be open around here right?’

Almost two hours and three pints later, Adam sat on the rooftop across from the prison his file told him the girl was in. His feet dangled from the edge as he watched the guards at their posts. “You make this too easy Kate.” he said with a smirk before drinking deeply from a bottle of Jameson. 

After Adam got a good idea of the guard patterns, he stood and made his way to the far end of the roof. He snapped his headphones over his ears and hit play on his phone’s breaking into buildings playlist. The main theme song from Metal Gear Solid 3 began playing into his ears as he got into a running position. In a flash, he crossed the rooftop and leaped into the darkest part of the prison yard. Checking to make sure no one noticed him and seeing it all clear, he quietly made his way up to the main building. 

Breaking into a prison and making his way to the cell block was no big challenge for Adam. He had been in more secure places without leaving so much as a hair. The prison’s guards were a joke compared to the ones he’d run into on other assignments. They were literally sleeping against the walls outside of the ventilation system he was crawling through. “This isn’t like you at all Kate.”


	13. It Must Look Pretty Appealing

Part 3

Kyra sat alone in her cell. With her imminent execution hanging over her head she didn’t exactly feel like sleeping. She shouldn’t have been that way, she knew what the consequences where when she decided to hand out those fliers to the public. Why shouldn’t they take their lives into their own hands? Why did they trade one dictator or, in the south’s case, embrace someone that united both sides only to take total control? She couldn’t blame the person that turned her in though. They were afraid of the labor camps. Too many of their friends and family were sent to those horrid places to never be seen or heard from again. 

The sound of someone singing “Take on me” broke her from her thoughts. ‘This has to be in my head. No way would someone in this place be singing, let alone in English.’ But the singing was getting closer and was soon mixed with grunts and yells of pain. Then the door to the holding area opened up with the silhouette of a man. 

“I’ll beee goooone in a day or twooo.” he sang as he stepped into the room. He continued singing as he made his short trip to her cell. “Reel Big Fish, great band.” he said, setting his headphones around his neck. “Are you Kyra Taylor?” His features were obscured by the shadows.

“Yeah. Are you here to rescue me? Did my parents send you?” she asked excitedly.

“You know they did. Now let’s get you out of this place before the “Great Dictator” realizes I’m here.” The man looked over the cell door. “Just gotta find a way to let you out.” Then it hit him. “Electrical locks right?” he asked the prisoner before looking down and noticing the severe lack of keyhole. “Booyah! Thought you would know me better than that.” A bolt of electricity hit the cell door. “I’m honestly hurt, Kate.” He slid the door open and gestured the young woman out. “Thank you for staying at United Korean Correctional. Hope you enjoyed your stay and please, give us a positive review on your prefered travel site.”

“Thank you..uhh.”

“Adam.”

Kyra looked him over with a curious look. “So how did you do that exactly? The door thing.” She gestured to the open cell door.

“That?” Adam pointed at the smoking electronic lock. “I fried the locking mechanism. No big deal.”

“No big deal? Dude you have super powers!” The brunette jumped excitedly. “This is so co- mmph!” Her excitement was cut off by Adam’s hand over her mouth.

“Yes, I have super powers.” The girl’s eyes gleamed in excitement. “And from what I hear, you do too.” Adam leaned in to observe the girl. “But what I haven’t heard is what you can do.”   
Adam was now close enough that Kyra could see some details of him. His bright green eyes down to his lean physique. The only thing she couldn’t see was his hair, which was hiding underneath a black flat cap. 

“I uhh, do a little bit of this, little bit of that.” Kyra said quietly. “Like: make fire from my hands, move water. I once, just to defend myself, made a bolder smack a guy in the chest. That was pretty cool.” Adam leaned back and stroked his chin.

“Come on, walk and talk with me.” They began making their way out of the room and towards the open air vent that Adam had entered from. Kyra looked around at all the unconscious men on the floor.

“So cool.” she whispered.

“Yeah. So all that huh? I once fought a guy who broadsided me with a giant boulder.” Adam looked at her skeptically. “Don’t make me relive that memory.” 

“Well I’m still a little new on the whole powers thing.” Kyra said with a shrug. Adam helped her into the vent before climbing in himself. 

“Well hey, if you want to learn to use your powers better, we have primo training space back at the office. You know, if you wanted to come check it out.” 

“At the office? What kind of office trains superheroes? Wait, do you work for the government?” she asked, sounding offended.

“No, absolutely not. I work for Lotus. Think of the Avengers but with way more charisma.” Adam explained behind her.

“What does L.O.T.U.S. stand for anyway?” Adam’s face contorted into confusion.

“Umm, that’s kind of a deep question.” 

“I mean is it like Legion of Toe Upgrade Superior or something?”

“Oh, it’s not an acronym or anything. We just fight bad guys and keep the peace. But hey, think it over. If you want to really learn to use your powers then come by. We’ll come pick you up and let you check us o- umph.” Adam was cut off as he ran into Kyra's backside. “Why are you stopping?” he whispered.

“You didn’t take out all the guards? Why didn’t you take out all the guards?” Kyra whispered angrily back to him.

“There’s such a thing as sneaking you know.”

“You broke into the cell block singing at the top of your lungs and beating people up.” 

“I will admit, I do try to be a little bit on the flashy side sometimes. But we are a good hour and a half from the next guard change. By that time we’ll be long gone. Now if you would please make a left here.” Kyra followed Adam’s directions until they ended up in a dead end.

“Where to now?” the brunette looked behind her and asked. Adam’s response was his index finger pointing up. Kyra looked up to see the vent continue upwards to the roof.

“Get to climbing.” Adam said with a smirk.

“Loving that air of freedom?” Adam asked the young girl. They were making their way north towards the outskirts of the city to their pickup point. Once they were close enough, Adam would make the call to have a blackhawk meet them and carry them across the border to Hong Kong.

Even at five in the morning, the streets of Pyongyang were showing signs of life. Mainly just people doing their morning exercises before work and the occasional service worker. Adam had to give her credit, Kate might’ve kept the death and labor camps, but the surface that they focused on was quite the show.

"I dunno. I'll tell you when we get out of this country." Kyra said. She walked with her fingers laced behind her head and Adam’s flat cap pulled down over her brown hair. He had made her remove her tails and wear the cap to help conceal her. It was this time she got to see his limp, red mohawk.

Adam just gave her a quick laugh. "Weren't you on some good will mission or something?" 

"Yeah, I was. I still want to help these people, but I can't do that if I'm dead. I'll just have to find a new way to do so."

"Well I'm proud of you. Not many people look at the big picture. We're all people in this world. Most just see the illusion of boarders and think the ones across the line are different." Adam said, patting his new companion on the back. 

Closer to the outskirts of the city, Adam made the call to their pickup. "Not too much longer." he said with a grin. He was excited that this job was going by smoothly. So much so that he had to express it out loud. "I'm actually surprised about this." he said.

Kyra gave him a quizzical look. "Surprised about what exactly?"

"Well, that this has gone so well. Usually by now there are explosions or me getting impaled with something. But here we are at the end of our journey and- MOTHER FUCKER!" Kyra looked at Adam in surprise at his sudden outburst. Her expression quickly turned to horror as she eyed the three feet of metal that pierced through Adam’s left calf.

"Oh my god, Adam! What happened?" she cried, coming to his side.

"It's Kate. Get out of here before she gets you again. I'll meet you at the- argh!" Another metal spike pierced his chest. Kyra grabbed Adam and leaned him against her to carry him. Adam was impressed with how fit the woman seemed. He didn't think good will workers could be that strong.

"Don't worry, I got ya. You gotta show me that office of yours, remember? How can you impress me from a hospital bed?" She tried hard to hide the panic in her voice. Soon though, both found themselves being pulled back towards a tall standing woman. From her stern looking green eyes to her smug grin. From her long black braided hair to her immaculate uniform. The woman gave off an air of power.

"You don't get to call me that name anymore." Her low voice had a hint of annoyance. "You must really think I'm stupid. Don't you, Adam?" A flick of her wrist and Adam was pulled up to the tips of his toes so that he was facing her.

"Oh come on. You can't still be mad, can you?" Adam joked weakly. The spike in his leg shifted, sending fresh pain coursing through him. "Argh! Of course you can. You always were a crazy bi-" another twist. "-Ahhhh!" 

"A metahuman just waltzes into my country, sets off the alarm, takes down one of my guards, on camera no less, and thinks I wouldn't recognize that stupid backpack. At least that one," she pointed to the darker skinned woman next to Adam. She looked terrified. She honestly didn't expect to have a run in with the young dictator. "had the brains to sneak into the country through those tunnels the rebels have littering the place." A shocked look spread across Kyra's face. "Oh like I don't know about them. Let those mongrels have their fun. There's nothing they could possibly do."

“Would you mind doing that twisting thing again? I think I have an itch around there.” Adam joked. Kyra was awestruck at his ability to joke when he was bleeding all over the ground. ‘Is he crazy?’ she thought as he yelled in pain. “Come on Kate. We used to be-”

“-Shut up!” The dictator’s face reflected pure rage as she threw Adam against the wall. The metal spikes pinning him against the brick. “‘Used to be’ is the key phrase there. And you have the gall to come into my country, one that I worked countless days and nights for. All without you.” Her glare moved from Adam to Kyra. “You.” She pointed. “Come here right now or I will make sure that you suffer between now and your execution.” she said sternly.

Kyra gave a worried look to her rescuer. Adam coughed blood down the front of his shirt. “Go with her-” he said weakly. Kyra gave him a look of disbelief.

“You hear that? Even he isn’t that stupid.” the dictator said, turning her back on the two of them. “Come along now.”

“You didn’t let me finish.” Adam was pushing himself off of the spikes. He landed with little grace on his hands and knees. “Go with her,” he began as he pulled himself to his feet. “and I’ll kick your ass for her.” He stood straight, staring harshly at the younger girl. He turned towards the dictator. “Miss Williams, I know you hate me more than anything in the world. So why not take me instead?” 

The raven haired woman turned to Adam with a look of intrigue on her face. “Well aren’t you selfless all of a sudden. And I guess you want me to let her free?” Adam simply nodded. “And why should I? A newbie and a wounded reject from Lotus, I could take and execute the both of you.”

“She’s a kid for one. Besides, wouldn’t you get enough satisfaction out of finally ridding yourself of me? Come on, one last thing.” Adam said with a bloody smile. The dictator rubbed her chin in thought for what seemed like eternity to Kyra. Finally, after three minutes, she spoke.

“Fine,” the dictator waved Kyra off. “get out of my sight.” She moved her hands and a metal bar constricted Adam’s hands together. A quick tug was felt from the metal and Adam was soon dragged on his back behind the retreating dictator. A blood covered, crooked smile was all that he gave Kyra before she ran.

Kyra entered a clearing to be met with the sight of a blackhawk helicopter and a crewman standing by to meet her. “Where’s Agent Baker?” he yelled over the noise of the rotor. Her heart dropped into her stomach. ‘Someone just gave up their life so that she could go home. Who was she to have someone do that?’ she thought. Her sad expression didn’t go unnoticed by the crewman. “Let’s get you out of here then.” he nodded towards the open door.

She entered the cabin and sat down as the door was slammed shut. The co-pilot said something over the radio and the crewman in the cabin with Kyra handed her a headset. “Director Snyder wants to speak to you Miss.” She grabbed the headset and placed it over her head.

“Hello?” she said weakly.

*Miss Taylor,* Came the calm but gruff voice of the director from her headset. *glad to hear you made it out safely. In case Agent Baker didn’t inform you, you will be taken to the airport in Hong Kong where you will then make your way back to Barrow. Don’t worry, you’ll be safe at home in no time.*

A worried look came over Kyra’s face as he finished speaking. “What about the guy that saved me? He was taken by that woman and is going to be executed in my place.”

*It is regrettable, but unfortunately there is nothing we can do for him. We just won’t be able to send a rescue for him in time. I’m sorry.* The director’s voice was low.

“There’s nothing at all you can do?” her voice quivering and her mind racing. Guilt spread through her quickly.

*We just can’t get an agent there fast enough.* 

Kyra’s face hardened, “Before he was taken, Baker talked to me about your organization. Is there any room for me?” Her voice was stern as she spoke. 

*Well, we would gladly interview you once you’ve made it back to the U.S., but I think you’d make a nice addition after you’ve had yo-*

“-Screw it, can this be my interview?” She threw the headset back to the crewman and slid open the cabin door. 

“Miss Taylor, get back in here!” he yelled to her. Once she spotted a small lake to land in, Kyra looked back and gave the crewman a crooked grin, and jumped.

Director Snyder grabbed a bottle from his desk drawer and removed two pills from it. “What’s wrong sir?” asked his secretary and he saw the director pouring a glass of bourbon. He threw the pills back into his mouth and drank them down with the alcohol.

“I feel another headache on the way.” Snyder groaned, rubbing his eyes with his thumb and forefinger.


	14. It Must Look Pretty Appealing

Part 4

“Hey, can I get some water here? Bleeding out will really make a guy thirsty.” Adam said through his cell bars. When they brought him into the prison, the medical staff had stopped the bleeding and sewed his wounds shut to make sure he didn’t die before his execution later in the day. Afterwards they threw him into a cell and locked him in. He was surprised to find it was an actual key lock instead of the electric one he broke Kyra out of earlier.

And to his even greater surprise, Kate was the one to walk up with a plastic cup of water. “You did a real number on me.” he said with an impressed tone. He grabbed the cup and sat down on his cot, dipping his hand in the water and placing it over the stitching in his calf. The healing process began taking effect immediately. 

“I’ve always been intrigued by your ability to heal yourself, unlike your co-workers.” Kate leaned against the bars and stuck her arms through the spaces. “And it’s with an element that goes opposite your powers.”

Adam dipped his hand into the cup again and began working on the hole in his chest. He winced as the process began again. “You were there when it first happened, remember?” He removed his hand and leaned back against the wall. “We used to be a couple of hellions. An unbeatable team.” He looked at the dark haired woman who now had a saddened look on her face. “What happened to us?”

“You know damn well what happened. It’s been three years you know? In those three years I have brought a country, once separated by a stupid border and a petty squabble, to a new age. It’s brilliant isn’t it? No crime, no fighting, no poverty, no starvation. It’s the start of what we always dreamed of. But what have you done in those three years, Adam? You still live in that little apartment of yours? Still sticking to petty acts of vandalism? Still doing what your handler tells you to do hmm?” Kate pushed her face into the space between two bars. “And what difference have you made?”

“I don’t regret what I did, Kate. I still help people, I still do what we used to do. Sure it’s a small act like rescuing people or taking down a crazed terrorist. It’s not the giant difference like starting an uprising against a psycho with an inferiority complex and fixing half a country, but it’s still something.” Adam stood and walked towards the bars. He took the dictator’s hands in his. “I do regret what happened between us though. We used to be inseparable, the best of friends, partners in crime. I miss that, Kate. And to be honest, I kinda miss us.” Adam’s eyes reddened with the threat of tears and his voice dripped of sincerity.

Kate looked down at their joined hands and laced their fingers together. “You hurt me, Adam. Why did you have to join the enemy?”

“They gave me a means to help out. They didn’t see countries, skin color, borders, or religions. And they pay me to do it. Before that, we couldn’t afford to even go cross country. Now, look at me, I’m in United Korea to get a young college girl back to her parents who are worried sick.”

Kate’s face got darker. “Only because they could afford to pay your handlers. Otherwise you wouldn’t be here.” 

“That’s true, but I still do what I can in my off hours. Like a few weeks ago I stopped a family from getting murdered in broad daylight. Then, after that, I kept a monster from killing everyone in town. Like I said, not much, but it’s what I can do.” When Adam finished speaking a gloved hand pressed softly against his cheek.

“When are you going to learn that you’re better than that company you work for? You could do so much more.” Kate said softly. “I could use your help around here.”

“From what I can see, you’re doing a bang up job with this place.” Adam said with sarcasm. He tended to get that way when he was nervous around the opposite sex. Sentences that made no sense, humor used as a defense mechanism, sarcasm, all these were things he did. Kate knew that more than anyone. He always tried to hide it, lest it ruin the image of carefree and constantly calm. 

The ends of Kate’s mouth began raising ever so slightly as a sound of amusement left her mouth. “Some things never change. That wasn’t what I meant by that statement though. I mean to say that,” Her voice was starting to break as she began rubbing the back of Adam’s hand with her thumb, the other hand still on his face. “I would like to have you around here.” Her hand moved to the back of Adam’s head and suddenly pulled him closer, pressing their lips together. Adam’s eyes went from wide with surprise to closed as he wrapped his arms through the bars and around Kate. 

Neither let go until the sound of an alarm rang out. Kate snapped backwards with an annoyed look. “Damnit, what now?” she snapped. Her eyes went back to Adam. “Will you think about it, please?” Adam was still in a daze, causing her to smirk. “I’ll take that as a yes.” She ran off, leaving Adam to sit back on his cot.

“Oh, I’ll think about it.” He began spinning a keyring on his index finger.

Kyra looked onto the prison from the rooftop across from it trying to see an opening among the guards. To her dismay, she found more than when they had escaped earlier. “ Dammit.” she swore to herself. “And who just leaves a bottle of Jameson on their roof?” she asked herself, seeing an empty bottle sitting on the ledge. Then an idea occurred to her. She grabbed the bottle, took aim, and threw it as hard as she could at the far wall of the prison. “Wow, I can’t believe that worked.” she said with surprise as two of the guards in her path walked over to investigate. With a running start from the other side of the roof, she threw herself from the rooftop. “I really hope this works.” 

a guard asked another that was standing next to him. He pointed at the girl propelling herself across the street with blasts of fire from her hands.

the other guard said. Kyra landed on the roof of the prison above them. 

he shrugged.

Kyra jumped down into the air vent that was still blasted open and immediately heard the alarm blaring. “Really? Come on!” she growled in annoyance. Still she crawled through the vents to save the man that had set her free not even three hours ago. Farther down the vent, Kyra began hearing voices on the other side of a grate. 

one of the guards asked, his tone bored. Kyra peaked through the grate to spy three guards at the end of the hallway just below her. ‘Nope, nobody crawling through your vents, just go about your day.’ thought the brunette. She gulped as her eyes wandered to the automatic weapons each had trained on the opposite end of the hallway. Quickly, she made her way towards the cell block that once held her.

“He’s not fucking here?” Kyra looked all around the cell block, not finding the red head. She tapped her foot on the floor in frustration as she thought of where he could be. “DAMMIT!”

came a male voice on the other side of the cell block’s door.

“Uh oh.” Kyra began a mad dash for the door. Before she could get to it though, it burst open. The guard yelled in surprise as Kyra’s shoulder slammed into him and carried him into the wall behind him. He fell to the floor and curled into a fetal position. Kyra turned to see another guard who was looking at her in surprise. “Umm, hi?” she said, awkwardly waving to him before sending a piece of the concrete floor up to greet his face better. “Oh my god that is so cool.” she celebrated before quickly checking both ends of the hallway. Seeing it empty, she picked up the man she had tackled by his collar and slammed him into the wall. “Where is he!?” she yelled.

the guard said weakly. Kyra growled and slammed him against the wall again.

She didn’t come to Korea without first knowing the language of the people she was trying to help. A few seconds went without answer. She slammed him into the wall again. Kyra removed a hand from the guard’s collar and produced a small flame in front of his face. 

 

She let the guard go and went to follow his directions, but not before trying something out.

the guard yelled in pain. A very panicked looking Kyra held her hands to her mouth at the sight. Stone spikes had pierced through both of the guard’s hands and pinned him to the wall.

she said frantically. She pulled him from the wall and sat him down against the floor. she said before running down the hallway. She gagged a little, knowing that she had basically maimed a guy with her untrained abilities.

Kyra soon made it to the basement door. Inhaling deeply, she opened the door. She immediately shut it and hid against the wall next to it as bullets ripped the door apart. she heard someone yell over the gunfire. Soon the gunfire was replaced with grunts of pain, screaming, and bodies hitting concrete. “It’s safe now. All the bad people are gone.” Came Adam’s voice from the other end of the stairs. Before Kyra could reach for the handle, the door flew from its hinges and slammed into the wall across from it. Out walked Adam, dusting his hands off. “Sup?”


End file.
